Nowhere left to go
by Jessy3
Summary: A suicidal Scott Hall is saved by a young girl.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Nowhere left to go.  
  
Author: Jessy.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: This story deals with the issue of suicide.  
  
Summary: a young girl saves A suicidal Scott Hall.  
  
Author's note: In May 2002, Scott Hall didn`t leave the WWE he just got suspended.  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns all.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+Scott Hall suffers from bipolar disorder and suffers cycles of severe depression and happiness.+  
  
[ Scott Hall had been suspended for a while and he couldn`t work and he had retreated to the hotel where the WWE wrestlers were staying. ]  
  
[ Scott sat in the hotel and started to feel worthless like he always did when the depression cycle came around. ]  
  
[ Hall`s friend Nash knew he was suspended and decided to call his room. ]  
  
Nash: How are you?  
  
Hall: Great.  
  
[ Nash had a feeling Hall`s lying but he knew his mood swings tended to get worse when his depression was due.]  
  
Nash: If you need to talk, call me.  
  
Hall: I will.  
  
[ He put the phone down.]  
  
[ Hall had a piece of paper that Hall had written down the various methods of suicide. ]  
  
1) Overdose  
  
Not recommended due to past drug problem.  
  
2) Slashing wrists.  
  
Too painful and messy.  
  
3) Blowing brains out.  
  
Have to leave family body in good condition.  
  
4) Hanging.  
  
Might not work and leave vegetable.  
  
5) Falling to death.  
  
Method I, Scott Hall, have chosen to end my life.  
  
[ Hall wrote a suicide note to his family. ]  
  
''I`m a coward and I can`t go on living like this anymore, I`m sorry I`m going to cause pain but it`s better off this way.''  
  
[ Hall left the hotel and went for a walk, he needed to find the perfect place to kill himself. ]  
  
[ Nash started to worry even more, Scott sounded too happy. ]  
  
Nash: I just know your going to do something dumb.  
  
[ If he was wrong Scott would be mad and hurt if he thought he would ever kill himself.]  
  
Nash: I`ll check on him later.  
  
[ Hall walked through the city and came across a bridge, he could at least die in peace seeing as it`s dark and nobody is around. ]  
  
Hall: At least I can die in peace.  
  
[ He walked up to the bridge and climbed over the railing and looked down, it was a long way down.]  
  
Hall: At least I know I`ll die quickly.  
  
[ He started to cry, he never thought this would be how he`d die.]  
  
[ A young girl is passing the bridge when she spotted Scott Hall so she walked over to him.]  
  
Jessy: Your Scott Hall, aren`t you?  
  
[ He started to laugh.]  
  
Hall: Yeah, come see the pathetic drunken loser who is about to kill himself.  
  
[ He kept crying.]  
  
Jessy: Stop crying.  
  
Hall: Why should I?  
  
Jessy: Your Scott Hall that`s why.  
  
[ He didn`t look at her.]  
  
Hall: I`m just a loser drunk who doesn`t deserve to live.  
  
Jessy: I heard you were suspended.  
  
Hall: It wasn`t my fault.  
  
Jessy: What wasn`t your fault?  
  
Hall: There was a fight backstage and I got blamed and suspended.  
  
Jessy: Oh, I`m sorry.  
  
Hall: I have a reputation it seems, I always start trouble.  
  
[ She looked over the railing and saw how far down the ground is.]  
  
Jessy: It`s pretty far down, are you really prepared to jump?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Jessy: Come on Scott, you don`t want to do this.  
  
Hall: Everyone will be better off once I`m dead.  
  
Jessy: I doubt that.  
  
Hall: How do you know?  
  
Jessy: You have friends and family.  
  
Hall: My parents have two other sons they won't miss me.  
  
[ She moved a little closer.]  
  
Jessy: If you died everyone that knows you will grieve and miss you.  
  
[ He stared down at the ground.]  
  
Hall: I have bipolar.  
  
Jessy: I`ve heard it`s tough having it.  
  
Hall: My whole life is full of emotional pain.  
  
Jessy: Why?  
  
Hall: My ex wife hates me.  
  
[ She watched him crying for a few minutes.]  
  
Jessy: Your children will miss you.  
  
Hall: You hardly know me.  
  
Jessy: It`s not the best way to meet famous people.  
  
[ Hall looked down at the ground and started thinking.]  
  
Jessy: If you jump it will hurt, falling to death is very messy and painful.  
  
Hall: It`s for the best.  
  
Jessy: If Scott Hall dies who will have those ladder matches?  
  
Hall: Someone else will replace me.  
  
[ She put a hand on his shoulder.]  
  
Jessy: Nobody can replace Scott Hall.  
  
[ He didn`t know why this girl had arrived to save him.]  
  
Jessy: Please don`t jump.  
  
Hall: Give me 1 good reason not to.  
  
Jessy: I have two, your children, don`t rob them of their father, all kids need a dad.  
  
[ Hall turned to look at her.]  
  
Jessy: It`s very cold out here.  
  
[ She kept staring at him.]  
  
Jessy: I want my first meeting with Scott Hall not to be at the site he kills himself.  
  
[ Hall climbed over the railing.]  
  
Jessy: Feel better now?  
  
[ He started crying again and she held him.]  
  
Jessy: Wow I`m copping a feel of Scott Hall.  
  
[ He stared at her.]  
  
Hall: I`m Scott Hall, who are you?  
  
Jessy: Jessy, it`s nice to meet you.  
  
[ She shook his hand.]  
  
Jessy: I`d better take you back.  
  
Hall: The hotel nearby.  
  
Jessy: That dump? I guess Vince wants to save all that money for Goldberg.  
  
[ They started to walk back to the hotel.]  
  
Hall: I doubt Goldberg would come.  
  
Jessy: He hates your guts and wishes you were dead.  
  
Hall: No, that`s my friend Triple H he wants dead.  
  
Jessy: Oh, I see.  
  
Hall: He just wants to beat the crap out of me.  
  
Jessy: I never did understand why he hated you.  
  
Hall: I said bad things about him and embarrassed him on TV, he didn`t like that.  
  
Jessy: He`s got a short temper.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Jessy: But I`d pick you over him.  
  
[ He smiled.]  
  
Hall: Thanks.  
  
[ They entered the hotel room.]  
  
Jessy: You sit down.  
  
[ He sat on the bed as she stood in front of him.]  
  
Jessy: Do you want me to call someone?  
  
[ He didn`t look at her.]  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Jessy: There must be someone you want me to call.  
  
Hall: There isn`t.  
  
Jessy: Isn`t your best friend staying here too?  
  
Hall: Maybe.  
  
[ She hated him avoiding her question.]  
  
Jessy: I`ll take that as a yes.  
  
Hall: I don`t want you to call him.  
  
Jessy: Scott, I think I have to tell Kevin you tried suicide.  
  
[ He then looked at her.]  
  
Hall: Nash will freak out and rush over here and start over protecting me like he always does.  
  
Jessy: At least he cares.  
  
Hall: Too much.  
  
Jessy: I`m going to call, give me his room number.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Jessy: I`ll just call the front desk and get the number.  
  
[ She picked up the phone.]  
  
Jessy: Last chance to tell me.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Jessy: I`ve known you one night and your starting to bug me.  
  
[ She got the number and called Nash`s room.]  
  
[ She explained what had happened and he went to Scott`s room.]  
  
Nash: Why the hell did you try and kill yourself?  
  
[ Scott is sitting on the bed not looking at him.]  
  
Nash: You`d better tell me before I get mad and slap you.  
  
[ Jessy stood in the corner of the room and watched.]  
  
Nash: I`m not hearing any answers Scott and you know about my temper.  
  
[ Scott slowly looked up at him.]  
  
Hall: I`m worthless and useless.  
  
Nash: You have two children that need you, how can you be so damn selfish to rob them of their father?  
  
Hall: I wasn`t thinking.  
  
Nash: You know your mother and father are going to be pissed at you, you know their Cuban and German sides are very volatile.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ Jessy stared at Scott.]  
  
Jessy: Your part Cuban part German?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Nash: He gets his bad temper from both parents.  
  
Hall: That`s a damn lie.  
  
Nash: Is it?  
  
Hall: I didn`t want you to come here because your worrying.  
  
Nash: Yes because my best friend just tried to jump off a bridge and kill himself! Your damn right I`m worried.  
  
Hall: I didn`t jump, did I?  
  
Nash: Don`t you dare use that tone of voice with me Scott or I swear I will punch you.  
  
Hall: I didn`t kill myself did I?  
  
Nash: I can guess you aren`t taking your medication.  
  
[ Scott looked away.]  
  
Nash: Scott, it`s important you take the medication to help control your bipolar.  
  
Hall: It makes me ill.  
  
Nash: It helps maintain your bipolar, no wonder you tried suicide.  
  
[ Nash stared at the girl.]  
  
Nash: He`s on so much medication it`s difficult to know what he takes when.  
  
Jessy: What`s he like on the medication?  
  
Nash: Normal and happy.  
  
Jessy: I`d love to meet that guy.  
  
Nash: Scott, please take your medication.  
  
Hall: Fine.  
  
Nash: Please call me next time you have the urge to throw yourself off a bridge.  
  
Hall: I will.  
  
[ Nash left.]  
  
Jessy: Are you planning to try suicide again?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Jessy: I hope not.  
  
Hall: Your leaving?  
  
Jessy: Yeah I saved you and you seem calm.  
  
Hall: I do?  
  
[ She headed to the door and looked back at him.]  
  
Jessy: Maybe I`ll see you again.  
  
[ She left the room.]  
  
[ Why did this girl save his life? Would he see her again?] 


	2. Somewhere to go

[ Somewhere to go.]  
  
[ It`s been about a week since Jessy had saved Scott Hall`s life.]  
  
Nash: How are you?  
  
[ He sat in front of Scott and kept staring at him.]  
  
Hall: Alive.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
Hall: I`m sorry I worried you so much that night.  
  
Nash: It`s okay, I`m your best friend and I`m meant to care.  
  
[ Scott seemed a little distant.]  
  
Nash: What is it?  
  
Hall: That girl.  
  
Nash: What about her?  
  
[ Scott gave him a look.]  
  
Hall: She saved my life.  
  
Nash: I`m grateful.  
  
Hall: Why would she save a stranger?  
  
Nash: Some people are selfless.  
  
Hall: Did I deserve to be saved?  
  
Nash: Stop talking like that, you deserve life.  
  
Hall: Do I?  
  
[ Kevin didn`t know why Scott`s being like this.]  
  
Nash: Are you taking your medication?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Nash: Good, I`m glad you are Scott.  
  
Hall: I`m hungry.  
  
Nash: When aren`t you?  
  
[ Hall hated not going to work and was very bored just staying at the hotel so he went out somewhere.]  
  
[ Nash wondered how he is and called him, he answered.]  
  
Hall: What is it?  
  
Nash: I`m just calling to see how you were, where are you?  
  
Hall: Outside.  
  
Nash: You are?  
  
[ Scott sat down.]  
  
Hall: Being suspended sucks.  
  
Nash: I tried talking to Vince but he`s still way too pissed off to be reasoned with right now.  
  
Hall: The fight wasn`t my fault.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
Hall: I`ll be okay, really.  
  
Nash: I`ll miss you.  
  
Hall: I`m only suspended for 6 to 8 weeks.  
  
[ Nash got upset.]  
  
Nash: That`s at least 2 months.  
  
Hall: It`s okay, I need the time off anyway.  
  
Nash: Are you sure?  
  
Hall: Very sure.  
  
Nash: Okay, I`ll see you later.  
  
[ Hall later returned to the hotel.]  
  
Hall: I`m so bored.  
  
[ He thought about calling Kevin but it`s late.]  
  
Hall: I hate not working.  
  
[ He checked to see if he had any voice mail.]  
  
Hall: Well I have at least one message.  
  
[ He played the message, it`s from the girl that saved him last week.]  
  
Jessy: I tried calling and you didn`t answer, Are you in the room pretending to be out? I should call back later.  
  
[ He smiled.]  
  
Hall: She likes me.  
  
[ He wondered if she`d call back.]  
  
[ The next day Nash had to go to work but he called Scott Hall first.]  
  
Nash: How are you today Scott?  
  
[ Scott sat on the couch.]  
  
Hall: I`m doing great, that girl called.  
  
[ Nash is surprised.]  
  
Nash: She did?  
  
Hall: She left a message.  
  
Nash: She did save your life, she`s just seeing how you are.  
  
Hall: You think she had another reason to call, don`t you?  
  
Nash: No of course not.  
  
Hall: I hardly know her.  
  
Nash: You hardly knew your first wife before you knocked her up.  
  
Hall: I get the point.  
  
Nash: I have to be at work.  
  
Hall: It`s okay I wont start crying or anything.  
  
[ Nash laughed.]  
  
Nash: You never cry in front of me.  
  
Hall: I did, once.  
  
Nash: That was when you were getting divorced, you fell apart.  
  
[ Hall felt embarrassed.]  
  
Hall: But I`m okay now.  
  
Nash: You're my best friend and I don`t want to lose you.  
  
Hall: You wont.  
  
Nash: I have to go.  
  
Hall: Go wrestle.  
  
Nash: I`ll call you after the show.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
Nash: I`ll tell the others how you are.  
  
[ He hung up.]  
  
[ Hall is busy washing his hair when someone knocked on the door.]  
  
Hall: I`m getting visitors?  
  
[ He left the bathroom and opened the door to his room, he stared at the girl.]  
  
Hall: You're here.  
  
[ She gave him a smile.]  
  
Jessy: I was just passing and decided to check on you.  
  
[ She stared at his long hair.]  
  
Jessy: You washed your hair.  
  
Hall: I tend to do that sometimes.  
  
Jessy: Can I come in?  
  
[ He stepped aside and let her in the room.]  
  
Hall: I got your message.  
  
[ He shut the door and walked into the room as she looked around.]  
  
Jessy: Does Vinny pay for this?  
  
[ He walked up to her.]  
  
Hall: Yeah but that`s all the rest is paid for by us.  
  
[ She looked at him in a strange way.]  
  
Hall: What? Your making me nervous.  
  
Jessy: Relax Hall, I just didn`t realize how tall you are.  
  
Hall: You didn`t?  
  
Jessy: You can`t tell on TV but up close, you're real tall.  
  
[ They sat on the couch.]  
  
Jessy: How tall are you anyway?  
  
Hall: 6 foot 7.  
  
Jessy: I guessed that.  
  
[ He stared at her hair and noticed it`s different.]  
  
Hall: It`s different.  
  
Jessy: The blue streak thing...it`s sort of the cool thing now.  
  
Hall: Am I that old I don`t know what`s cool?  
  
Jessy: I don`t know, how old are you?  
  
[ He looked away.]  
  
Hall: 43.  
  
Jessy: Oh.  
  
[ He looked back at her.]  
  
Hall: Good oh or bad oh?  
  
Jessy: Age doesn`t mean a thing.  
  
Hall: How old are you?  
  
Jessy: 22.  
  
Hall: It`s a very nice age.  
  
Jessy: I heard that you were caught shoplifting at 20.  
  
Hall: It was just a phase, all kids go through it.  
  
Jessy: You were 20 that`s hardly being a teenager.  
  
Hall: I was very immature at 20.  
  
[ She laughed.]  
  
Jessy: You are funny.  
  
Hall: It helps being a wrestler.  
  
Jessy: I remember that time you mocked Goldberg, very funny.  
  
Hall: He didn`t deserve the treatment I gave him.  
  
Jessy: If he can`t handle one guy criticizing him, he`s in the wrong buisness.  
  
[ He started to ponder her statement.]  
  
Hall: I guess your right.  
  
Jessy: Look, you wrestlers take all kinds of crap from net fans who sit on their asses at their computers judging you guys when none of `em have set foot in a ring.  
  
[ He was surprised by her outburst.]  
  
Jessy: Sorry, I had to vent there.  
  
Hall: It`s okay, really.  
  
Jessy: My stepfather was a wrestler.  
  
Hall: He was?  
  
Jessy: Yeah, he taught me a lot.  
  
Hall: Maybe I should go dry my hair.  
  
[ He went to get up but she pulled him down.]  
  
Jessy: I like that wet look, it`s sexy.  
  
[ He tried not to show he was embarrassed.]  
  
Hall: Sexy? Me?  
  
Jessy: Why don`t you think you are?  
  
[ He looked sad.]  
  
Hall: I`m 43, look at me, I`m not exactly pretty.  
  
[ She didn`t like seeing him upset.]  
  
Jessy: Scott, don`t be upset.  
  
Hall: I`m ugly and repulsive.  
  
[ He started to cry.]  
  
Jessy: Don`t cry.  
  
Hall: Why not?  
  
Jessy: Because you`ve got a pretty face.  
  
[ He wiped the tears away and stared at her.]  
  
Hall: You mean that?  
  
[ She nodded.]  
  
Jessy: Yes.  
  
[ She moved closer and kissed him on the lips, she pulled away.]  
  
Jessy: I probably shouldn`t have done that.  
  
[ He stared at her in shock.]  
  
Hall: It`s okay, really.  
  
[ She felt nervous and uncomfortable.]  
  
Hall: We could go downstairs to the restaurant if you want.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ She stood up.]  
  
Hall: Great.  
  
Jessy: Isn`t it fun being around people?  
  
[ He stood up.]  
  
Hall: Yeah tons of fun.  
  
[ They left the room.]  
  
[ Nash tried calling Scott but got no answer.]  
  
Nash: Now you get a social life.  
  
[ They were downstairs.]  
  
Hall: Your stepfather was a wrestler.  
  
Jessy: Yeah, he taught me a few things, which hurt.  
  
Hall: The first few days do hurt.  
  
Jessy: Did your first few days hurt?  
  
Hall: I had bruises everywhere.  
  
Jessy: Really?  
  
[ He saw her look.]  
  
Hall: All over my body.  
  
Jessy: Now your just teasing me.  
  
Hall: Would I?  
  
Jessy: I hardly know you.  
  
Hall: Would you like to know me better?  
  
Jessy: It`s not everyday you get to meet Scott Hall.  
  
Hall: No, it`s not.  
  
Jessy: I`m glad I met you.  
  
Hall: You are?  
  
Jessy: Yeah, your real sexy.  
  
[ She had embarrassed him.]  
  
Jessy: I didn`t mean to embarrass you.  
  
Hall: It`s okay.  
  
Jessy: So how long have you been wrestling?  
  
Hall: About 17 years.  
  
Jessy: Your very good at it.  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
Jessy: I totally love the Razor`s Edge.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Jessy: It`s the coolest move in wrestling.  
  
Hall: Your good at embarrassing me.  
  
Jessy: Yeah I know.  
  
Hall: What about you?  
  
Jessy: I`m just a girl who likes you.  
  
Hall: That day you saved me, I`m grateful.  
  
Jessy: I couldn`t let you die Scott.  
  
Hall: I owe you my life.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
Hall: I would have jumped.  
  
Jessy: I know.  
  
Hall: I miss going to work.  
  
Jessy: How long were you suspended?  
  
Hall: 6 to 8 weeks.  
  
Jessy: That`s a long time.  
  
Hall: Vince has started a zero tolerance policy now.  
  
Jessy: That`s good, right?  
  
[ He nodded.]  
  
Hall: Except I didn`t do anything to get suspended.  
  
Jessy: I`m sure he had reasons, he wouldn`t suspend one of his top stars for no reason.  
  
Hall: Once the suspension is lifted I can go back to work.  
  
Jessy: You love wrestling?  
  
Hall: Yes, I lost my wife because of it.  
  
Jessy: I had heard.  
  
Hall: I got drunk a lot and slept around.  
  
Jessy: You're a very naughty boy.  
  
Hall: I learnt from my mistakes.  
  
Jessy: That`s good to hear.  
  
[ A moment of silence passed.]  
  
Hall: What do you think about my friend Nash?  
  
Jessy: He`s Big Sexy, what else can be said about him?  
  
Hall: Do you like him more than me?  
  
Jessy: I didn`t get to interact with him much.  
  
Hall: What if you could meet him?  
  
Jessy: Maybe.  
  
Hall: You`ll like him.  
  
Jessy: Will I?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
Hall: He`s on Raw tonight but we could go visit him after the show.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
Hall: He likes to keep an eye on me.  
  
Jessy: Can you blame him? You threatened to jump off a bridge.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ She held his hand.]  
  
Jessy: Your okay now.  
  
Hall: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Jessy: I like you, not much, but I like you.  
  
[ He smiled a little.]  
  
Jessy: Just kidding.  
  
Hall: Yeah I know.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
[ Raw is about to start.]  
  
Hall: Would you like to watch it in my room?  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
Hall: Let`s go.  
  
[ They headed upstairs to his room.]  
  
[ Nash called his room.]  
  
Nash: You're in at last.  
  
[ Scott sat on the couch next to Jessy.]  
  
Hall: I was out.  
  
Nash: Are you okay?  
  
Hall: Yeah I`m fine.  
  
Nash: I was just about to start Raw.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Hall: How is the group without me?  
  
Nash: Not the same.  
  
Hall: That makes me feel so good.  
  
Nash: I knew it would.  
  
[ Jessy turned on the TV.]  
  
Nash: Are you with someone?  
  
Hall: What makes you think that?  
  
Nash: Don`t bullshit me Hall.  
  
Hall: That girl Jessy is here.  
  
Nash: Is she naked?  
  
Hall: Kevin! That`s rude.  
  
Nash: Don`t act shy Hall I know you.  
  
Hall: No she`s not.  
  
[ Jessy gave him a strange look.]  
  
Jessy: Is that him?  
  
[ He looked at her and nodded.]  
  
Jessy: Can I talk to him?  
  
Hall: Kev, want to talk to her?  
  
Nash: Sure, why not?  
  
[ Scott handed her the phone.]  
  
Jessy: How is Big Sexy this evening?  
  
[ He smiled to himself.]  
  
Nash: Doing fine.  
  
Jessy: I think you're much sexier in person.  
  
Nash: Really?  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
[ Scott listened to their conversation.]  
  
Nash: Your babysitting him?  
  
Jessy: No not exactly.  
  
Nash: Sometimes he needs to be looked after.  
  
Jessy: If I get to know him better I`ll see about that.  
  
Nash: You want to get to know him better?  
  
Jessy: Sure, why not?  
  
Nash: He has bad habits.  
  
Jessy: Tell me.  
  
Nash: You want the whole list?  
  
[ She glanced at Scott.]  
  
Jessy: Yeah I think so.  
  
Nash: He farts.  
  
Jessy: People do.  
  
Nash: Not the amount he farts.  
  
Jessy: Go on.  
  
Nash: He has the worst sense of humour.  
  
Jessy: He has?  
  
Nash: His jokes sometimes suck.  
  
Jessy: I`ve never heard his jokes.  
  
Nash: Pray you never do.  
  
[ He made her laugh.]  
  
Jessy: You really are funny.  
  
Nash: I am?  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
[ Scott felt bored.]  
  
Nash: Your going to visit me after the show?  
  
Jessy: Yes we are.  
  
[ He was hoping to see her on her own.]  
  
Nash: You and Scott?  
  
Jessy: Hoping to get me on my own?  
  
Nash: Of course not.  
  
Jessy: Liar.  
  
Nash: Okay I lied.  
  
Jessy: I`d better go you are busy.  
  
Nash: I am.  
  
Jessy: We`ll see you after the show.  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
[ She put the phone down.]  
  
Hall: I thought you 2 were never going to shut up.  
  
Jessy: Very interesting man.  
  
Hall: I`ve known him over 10 years.  
  
Jessy: Wow.  
  
Hall: He`s like another brother to me.  
  
Jessy: Your that close?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: You're so lucky.  
  
Hall: I have the small group of friends I`m grateful to have.  
  
Jessy: Ah yes, the infamous Kliq I`ve heard all about.  
  
Hall: We`re infamous?  
  
Jessy: Oh yeah you all are.  
  
Hall: But which of us is more famous?  
  
[ She thought about it.]  
  
Jessy: I`d say you for obvious reasons.  
  
[ He knew his alcohol problem was well known.]  
  
Jessy: Don`t start getting shy.  
  
Hall: Hasn`t Raw started yet?  
  
Jessy: It`s just starting.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
[ The New World Order wasn`t the same without Scott Hall.]  
  
Jessy: So is Nash the leader now?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: Why can`t you be the leader?  
  
Hall: I`m not the leader type.  
  
Jessy: I thought you were.  
  
Hall: Even if I was leader I wouldn`t know what to do.  
  
Jessy: I think you`d make a great leader.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Jessy: Damn right.  
  
Hall: Your too nice to me.  
  
Jessy: We`re friends aren`t we?  
  
Hall: Yeah I hope so.  
  
Jessy: I do like you.  
  
Hall: I like you too.  
  
Jessy: If my friends knew I was sitting next to Scott Hall they`d be jealous.  
  
Hall: I`m not that important.  
  
Jessy: To a lot of fans you are.  
  
Hall: You want to know what most fans think of me?  
  
Jessy: I`m dreading to think.  
  
Hall: A pathetic drunk loser who doesn`t deserve to be in the WWF.  
  
Jessy: Scott, not all fans think like that.  
  
Hall: Some do.  
  
Jessy: You can`t listen to those people your doing a job you love.  
  
Hall: I am.  
  
[ They watched Raw together.]  
  
Jessy: They mentioned you.  
  
Hall: I hardly think Flair saying he has suspended me is a good thing.  
  
Jessy: But you were mentioned at least.  
  
Hall: I`m very grateful he did.  
  
[ She laughed at him and he gave her a strange look.]  
  
Jessy: It`s not like your fans will forget you.  
  
Hall: I hope not.  
  
Jessy: Would they?  
  
Hall: I`m not so sure lately.  
  
Jessy: Have a little more faith in your fans Scott.  
  
[ They finished watching Raw.]  
  
Jessy: Guess we should go see Kevin.  
  
Hall: I`ll go get ready.  
  
[ He stood up.]  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ He went into the bedroom to change.]  
  
Jessy: Don`t take too long.  
  
[ He soon came out changed.]  
  
Jessy: Wow look at you, all sexy.  
  
[ She looked him up and down.]  
  
Hall: Thanks.  
  
[ They left the room.]  
  
[ Nash was waiting for them when they arrived.]  
  
Nash: You're here at last.  
  
[ Scott hugged him.]  
  
Nash: It`s not the same without you.  
  
Hall: You`ll get over it.  
  
[ He let him go.]  
  
Hall: Your doing great without me.  
  
[ Nash looked at the girl.]  
  
Nash: Well you brought her.  
  
Hall: I had to she followed me.  
  
Jessy: I`m a Hall groupie.  
  
Nash: Why can`t I get hot groupies?  
  
Hall: Because you're not as sexy as me.  
  
Nash: Is that right?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Nash: Who is called Big Sexy? Me.  
  
[ Jessy waited for them to finish.]  
  
Hall: Your ego matches the size of your ass.  
  
Nash: My ass is not that big.  
  
Hall: If you say so.  
  
Jessy: Boys, let`s not fight.  
  
[ They both looked at her then at each other.]  
  
Hall: We all know I`m sexier, end of story.  
  
Nash: I hate it when he does that.  
  
Hall: Just because you never win our fights.  
  
Nash: One day, Hall.  
  
Jessy: Are you 2 going to fight all night?  
  
Hall: Nope.  
  
Nash: We`ll be good.  
  
Jessy: This should be fun.  
  
[ They were in Scott`s room.]  
  
Nash: Isn`t this nice.  
  
Jessy: It`s a shame we can`t have alcohol.  
  
Nash: Scott, are you still taking that medication?  
  
Hall: What medication?  
  
Nash: You know that stuff you take that makes you sick if you drink alcohol.  
  
Hall: Yeah I`m still taking it.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
Jessy: We can have food.  
  
Nash: You know where the kitchen is.  
  
Jessy: Yeah shame you don`t.  
  
[ She got up and went into the kitchen.]  
  
Nash: [ Glancing at Scott.] What did I say?  
  
Hall: You pissed her off.  
  
Nash: Some girls can be so pissy.  
  
Hall: Only girls that know you.  
  
[ Nash went into the kitchen.]  
  
Nash: Are you mad at me?  
  
[ She turned around to face him.]  
  
Jessy: No of course not.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
Jessy: I like Scott and I don`t want him to hurt himself again.  
  
Nash: I don`t have bipolar so I can`t do anything to help.  
  
Jessy: You are helping.  
  
Nash: Am I?  
  
Jessy: Your one of his best friends you are helping, trust me.  
  
Nash: We all worry when the depression cycle comes around.  
  
Jessy: Does he always attempt suicide?  
  
Nash: Not always but a few times.  
  
Jessy: How are his children?  
  
Nash: At home doing fine.  
  
Jessy: Do they know about his bipolar?  
  
Nash: He told them he sometimes felt sad but you can`t really explain it all to an 11-year-old and a 7-year-old.  
  
Jessy: Kids are pretty smart these days.  
  
Nash: I only have one.  
  
Jessy: A boy, I heard.  
  
Nash: You know so much about Scott and me.  
  
Jessy: I`m a fan I`m meant to know these things.  
  
Nash: How long have you liked wrestling?  
  
[ She tried to remember.]  
  
Jessy: A long time.  
  
Nash: Wow, long time.  
  
Jessy: I bet you want to ask who my favourite wrestler is.  
  
Nash: I might know the answer.  
  
Jessy: Scott Hall.  
  
Nash: You 2 are just friends right.  
  
Jessy: Yeah I`d like to think of him as a friend.  
  
Nash: That`s good.  
  
[ He secretly liked the girl.]  
  
Jessy: Your giving me that look.  
  
Nash: What look?  
  
Jessy: The look a guy gives a girl when he wants to get in her pants.  
  
[ He looked shocked.]  
  
Jessy: Are you always this eager when you meet new girls?  
  
[ He shook his head.]  
  
Nash: Your funny aren`t you?  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
Nash: And cute too.  
  
[ She tried not to look embarrassed.]  
  
Nash: I`m curious to know if you have a boyfriend.  
  
[ She started to smile a little.]  
  
Jessy: No.  
  
Nash: No?  
  
Jessy: I`m 22 years old I like being single.  
  
Nash: Can I ask you something personal?  
  
Jessy: Sure.  
  
Nash: Have you ever done it with a guy?  
  
[ She was a little surprised.]  
  
Jessy: Yeah Of Course, I have silly.  
  
Nash: Oh.  
  
Jessy: Scott will be wondering what we`re doing in here.  
  
[ She went to move past him but he stopped her.]  
  
Nash: He`ll be fine once he finds a TV station showing reruns of Powerpuff girls.  
  
Jessy: He likes them.  
  
Nash: What he does in his own time is his personal buisness.  
  
Jessy: Funny and sexy, what a combination.  
  
[ He bent down and kissed her.]  
  
Jessy: Damn.  
  
[ She stared at him and kissed him back.]  
  
[ Scott wondered what they were doing.]  
  
Hall: I know your bugging her about something Nash.  
  
[ She had her arms around his neck as they were deeply kissing, she pulled away.]  
  
Jessy: Maybe we should...stop.  
  
Nash: Nah.  
  
[ They went back to kissing.]  
  
Jessy: Scott is going to notice we`re in here for a long time.  
  
Nash: So?  
  
[ He slipped his hands under her shirt and gently rubbed her back.]  
  
Nash: Not wearing a bra?  
  
Jessy: Not today I didn`t.  
  
[ He started to gently kiss up and down her neck.]  
  
Nash: You smell hot.  
  
[ They heard Scott`s voice.]  
  
Hall: What are you 2 doing in there? I don`t have all night to wait.  
  
[ They pulled apart.]  
  
Nash: God has spoken.  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
[ They left the kitchen.]  
  
[ Jessy sat next to Nash.]  
  
Hall: You 2 must have been having a great time.  
  
Nash: We talked about wrestling.  
  
Jessy: I was very interested in wrestling.  
  
Hall: Shame I can`t work for 2 months.  
  
Nash: You will.  
  
Jessy: We could always wrestle if you want.  
  
[ They were both staring at her.]  
  
Jessy: I was kidding guys.  
  
Hall: We know.  
  
Nash: I wouldn`t mind wrestling you.  
  
[ She saw his look.]  
  
Jessy: In your dreams Nash.  
  
[ He gave her a dirty look.]  
  
Nash: Then I`ll see you later tonight.  
  
Hall: Oh brother, you didn`t waste time Kev.  
  
Nash: What?  
  
Hall: You hardly know her.  
  
Nash: But I want to get to know her better.  
  
Hall: Pervert.  
  
Nash: Damn proud to be 1.  
  
Jessy: And I want to hang out with you guys?  
  
Nash: Your stuck with us now.  
  
[ Both men gave an evil laugh.]  
  
Jessy: You 2 guys are so weird.  
  
[ Nash put his arm around the girl and pulled her closer.]  
  
Nash: Now your part of the Kliq.  
  
Jessy: See me jump for joy.  
  
Hall: It`s an honour to be part of the Kliq.  
  
Nash: You get special benefits.  
  
[ She saw his look.]  
  
Jessy: Oh really?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: Tell me.  
  
Nash: You get to hang out with us and you get our protection.  
  
Jessy: From what?  
  
Hall: Bad people.  
  
Jessy: You pissed off a lot of people.  
  
Nash: We`ll protect you baby.  
  
Jessy: Don`t over do the charm Nash or you`ll drown.  
  
Hall: Keep it in your pants.  
  
[ They both laughed.]  
  
Jessy: Men.  
  
[ Scott let the girl stay in his room seeing as it was late, and Jessy said goodbye to Nash.]  
  
Jessy: It was nice.  
  
Nash: Tonight or the kiss?  
  
Jessy: Both.  
  
Nash: You liked the kiss?  
  
[ She nodded.]  
  
Jessy: Would Big Sexy like another?  
  
Nash: Big Sexy would love another kiss.  
  
[ She moved closer and kissed him.]  
  
Jessy: Kevin?  
  
Nash: Yes?  
  
Jessy: Your roots and grey hair are showing.  
  
[ He saw her smiling at him.]  
  
Nash: I thought you`d notice.  
  
Jessy: Goodnight Kevin.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
Jessy: Your so sweet.  
  
[ She went into the bedroom.]  
  
Jessy: I`m grateful your letting me stay.  
  
[ He finished preparing the bed.]  
  
Hall: It`s okay.  
  
Jessy: Where will you be sleeping?  
  
Hall: It depends.  
  
Jessy: I know you're a Christian but I wouldn`t mind sharing the bed unless you object.  
  
Hall: I don`t mind sharing a bed.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
Hall: I`m not some dirty old man trying to get a look at you naked.  
  
Jessy: I don`t think you're a dirty old man.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
[ He got in the bed as she watched.]  
  
Jessy: Sharing a bed with Scott Hall, my lifelong dream.  
  
Hall: It is?  
  
Jessy: Yep.  
  
[ She got in the bed next to him.]  
  
Jessy: Are you a heavy sleeper?  
  
Hall: Yes very.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
[ Later that night she woke up and looked at him.]  
  
Jessy: Still asleep I see.  
  
[ She lifted up the cover and stared at his chest.]  
  
Jessy: Oh baby.  
  
[ She put the cover down and went to sleep.] 


	3. A Big Sexy secret

[ A ''Big Sexy'' secret.]  
  
[ It`s been a few weeks since the incident when Nash had kissed her and Kevin Nash called Jessy.]  
  
Nash: How are you today?  
  
Jessy: I`m doing great now I heard from Big Sexy.  
  
[ He smiled.]  
  
Nash: You love that nickname.  
  
Jessy: It suits you.  
  
Nash: Have you seen Scott?  
  
Jessy: No but he did go home to Florida to see his kids.  
  
[ She walked into the kitchen.]  
  
Nash: He loves wrestling too.  
  
Jessy: Yeah, I know.  
  
[ She looked through her fridge.]  
  
Nash: What are you wearing?  
  
[ She took out a bottle of cola and closed the fridge.]  
  
Jessy: A shirt and shorts, why? What are you wearing?  
  
Nash: Nothing.  
  
[ She walked over to the counter and put the bottle down.]  
  
Jessy: Are you being serious?  
  
Nash: I`m wearing clothes actually.  
  
Jessy: Well?  
  
Nash: A shirt and jeans.  
  
Jessy: I`m not really doing much today, I`m at home.  
  
Nash: Your not?  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
[ She took the top off the bottle and poured some in a glass, she put the bottle down.]  
  
Nash: What are you doing?  
  
Jessy: Drinking some cola.  
  
[ She picked up the glass and drank some.]  
  
Nash: It is very hot today.  
  
[ She looked out the kitchen window and smiled.]  
  
Jessy: Do you want to know what I`m doing?  
  
Nash: I`m a little curious.  
  
Jessy: I`m pouring some of the cola down my top.  
  
[ He sat down and kept listening.]  
  
Nash: That sounds nice.  
  
Jessy: It`s very nice.  
  
Nash: I bet it is.  
  
Jessy: It`s slowly dripping down my cleavage.  
  
[ He started to get a little turned on hearing what she`s saying.]  
  
Nash: Carry on.  
  
Jessy: I`m starting to touch myself.  
  
[ She knew he`d be getting all horny.]  
  
Nash: Really?  
  
Jessy: Oh yes.  
  
[ He was starting to get horny.]  
  
Nash: You're so bad.  
  
Jessy: You started this conversation.  
  
Nash: Are you wearing any panties?  
  
Jessy: Get your mind out the gutter you dirty old man.  
  
[ He pretended to be offended.]  
  
Nash: I should tell Scott you were mean to me.  
  
Jessy: You wouldn`t dare.  
  
Nash: I would.  
  
Jessy: You are such a liar.  
  
Nash: Yeah maybe.  
  
Jessy: Did you just call for sex talk?  
  
Nash: Maybe.  
  
Jessy: I might be busy today.  
  
Nash: Doing what?  
  
Jessy: Stuff.  
  
Nash: Like undressing?  
  
[ She put the bottle back in the fridge and shut the door.]  
  
Jessy: Every day you`ve called and you ask what I`m wearing.  
  
Nash: And you give the same answer.  
  
Jessy: Sure.  
  
Nash: I tell you what I`m wearing.  
  
Jessy: Why do you keep calling? It seems you like me.  
  
Nash: Maybe I do.  
  
Jessy: Come on Kevin, give me a straight answer.  
  
[ He tried to think about a way to tell her.]  
  
Nash: Yeah I like you.  
  
Jessy: I like cats but that don`t mean I want to date one.  
  
Nash: You want to know the truth?  
  
Jessy: It might help.  
  
Nash: I want you.  
  
[ She`s a little surprised by his answer.]  
  
Jessy: Oh.  
  
Nash: It was that kiss that started it.  
  
[ She left the kitchen.]  
  
Jessy: You kissed me first Kevin.  
  
Nash: You returned the kiss.  
  
Jessy: You copped a feel.  
  
Nash: Yeah because you're damn sexy.  
  
Jessy: A compliment from Kevin Nash, wow.  
  
Nash: It`s not everyday you get touched by Big Sexy.  
  
Jessy: You're quite the charmer Mr Nash.  
  
[ She went upstairs.]  
  
Nash: I was raised well.  
  
Jessy: I`m sure you were.  
  
[ She went into her bedroom.]  
  
Jessy: Tell me more about yourself.  
  
Nash: It`s my birthday soon.  
  
Jessy: Am I allowed to ask your age?  
  
Nash: 44.  
  
Jessy: Wow.  
  
Nash: And Scott is 44 3 months later.  
  
Jessy: I love older men.  
  
Nash: I had guessed that Jess.  
  
[ She started picking her clothes up off the floor.]  
  
Jessy: So you're a Cancer.  
  
Nash: Yep and Hall is a Libra.  
  
Jessy: I`m a Capricorn.  
  
Nash: I didn`t think Libra's got along with Capricorn`s.  
  
Jessy: Oh so you think a Cancer would get along with a Capricorn.  
  
Nash: We wouldn`t know unless we try.  
  
[ She put the clothes away.]  
  
Jessy: Are you asking me out?  
  
Nash: Sounds like it.  
  
Jessy: I need to think about it.  
  
Nash: Don`t take too long.  
  
[ She sat on the bed.]  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ She waited a few seconds.]  
  
Jessy: Sure, I`ll date you.  
  
[ He was starting to smile.]  
  
Nash: I`m happy.  
  
Jessy: I like to make people happy.  
  
Nash: What about Scott?  
  
Jessy: We`re just friends.  
  
Nash: Really? Because if I thought you two were in a relationship, I`d back off.  
  
Jessy: We like each other and we are just friends.  
  
Nash: So you're totally free?  
  
Jessy: Yes.  
  
Nash: So should I pick you up for our first date?  
  
Jessy: We`re having a first date already?  
  
Nash: I`m eager.  
  
Jessy: Yeah you sound it.  
  
Nash: Sorry.  
  
Jessy: I have to go.  
  
Nash: You don`t like talking to me.  
  
Jessy: I have a life outside of wrestling talk you know.  
  
Nash: I`ll call before I pick you up.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
Nash: I`ll see you later.  
  
[ Could she go on a date with Kevin Nash?]  
  
[ Scott Hall is still in Florida and called Nash.]  
  
Hall: How are you?  
  
Nash: I`m doing good.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Nash: Yeah, there`s this girl I`m going on a date with.  
  
Hall: Do I know her?  
  
Nash: No of course not.  
  
Hall: Is she nice?  
  
Nash: Very nice.  
  
Hall: I`m glad your going out with someone.  
  
Nash: I liked being single.  
  
Hall: You just liked the free pussy you kept getting.  
  
Nash: Yeah your right.  
  
Hall: Are you a one-girl man now?  
  
Nash: I guess so.  
  
Hall: About time.  
  
Nash: How are you?  
  
Hall: Bored.  
  
Nash: You`ll be able to work soon.  
  
Hall: Is Vince still pissed?  
  
Nash: He`s calming down.  
  
Hall: You know the fight wasn`t my fault.  
  
Nash: I know it wasn`t.  
  
Hall: Next time there`s a fight I`m staying away.  
  
Nash: Good advice.  
  
Hall: Have you heard from that girl?  
  
Nash: Yeah she calls a few times.  
  
Hall: Do you like her?  
  
Nash: She has some good points.  
  
Hall: I`m glad she saved my life.  
  
Nash: Are you feeling okay?  
  
Hall: I have bipolar my moods go in cycles remember?  
  
Nash: It must be weird having those depressive lows and those strangely erratic highs.  
  
Hall: It can be a problem but the medication is helping to control them.  
  
Nash: I don`t really understand bipolar.  
  
Hall: I`m going through it and I hardly understand what it is.  
  
Nash: I`m trying to be supportive really.  
  
Hall: I know you are.  
  
Nash: It`s going to be tough without you.  
  
Hall: You and Shawn are doing just fine without me.  
  
Nash: The Order isn`t the same without you.  
  
Hall: The fans say it was at it`s best just you Hogan and me.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Hall: I miss those days.  
  
Nash: Me too.  
  
[ A long silence passed.]  
  
Hall: I`ll call you later.  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
[ He missed working with his best friend.]  
  
[ Jessy had to get ready for the date.]  
  
Jessy: Am I insane?  
  
[ She started looking through her clothes for something nice.]  
  
Jessy: Why am I going on a date with Kevin Nash?  
  
[ She finally picked two shirts she might wear.]  
  
Jessy: Nash will love me wearing one of these.  
  
[ She put the two shirts on the bed and waited for him to arrive.]  
  
[ Nash later showed up at her home.]  
  
Jessy: You`re early.  
  
Nash: I couldn`t wait.  
  
[ He looked at what`s wearing.]  
  
Nash: You look nice.  
  
Jessy: I`m not ready yet but I`ll be right back.  
  
[ His eyes followed her upstairs.]  
  
Nash: Take as long as you need.  
  
[ She soon came back and he saw the shirt.]  
  
Nash: You actually have a New World Order shirt?  
  
Jessy: I`m a big fan.  
  
Nash: I like it.  
  
Jessy: It gets better.  
  
[ She hurried upstairs again.]  
  
Nash: I can`t wait.  
  
[ She came downstairs wearing the red and black New World Order shirt.]  
  
Nash: Even better.  
  
Jessy: I like wolves for some reason.  
  
Nash: Me too.  
  
[ She could tell he was staring at her.]  
  
Jessy: What?  
  
Nash: You`re very beautiful.  
  
Jessy: So are you in that guy way.  
  
Nash: It`s the blonde hair right?  
  
Jessy: I don`t mind blonde hair.  
  
Nash: Shall we go?  
  
Jessy: Of course.  
  
[ She took his hand and they left the house.]  
  
[ They walked along a street.]  
  
Jessy: It got dark quick.  
  
Nash: Yeah it did.  
  
Jessy: I haven`t talked to Scott much, is he okay?  
  
Nash: He`s doing great being at home.  
  
Jessy: Are his kids okay?  
  
Nash: They don`t get to see their dad that much.  
  
Jessy: What`s it like being away from you`re family?  
  
Nash: It`s hard but I love wrestling.  
  
Jessy: I don`t think I could do that.  
  
Nash: You`re very pretty, would you ever think about marrying and having children?  
  
[ She looked down.]  
  
Jessy: I`ve had bad experiences with relationships.  
  
Nash: Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Jessy: Just some guy that thought he could push me around.  
  
[ He frowned.]  
  
Nash: He used to hit you?  
  
Jessy: Yeah?  
  
Nash: Can I ask how?  
  
Jessy: Mainly punching.  
  
Nash: How did you escape?  
  
[ She looked at him.]  
  
Jessy: My stepfather paid him a visit.  
  
[ Nash smirked.]  
  
Nash: I bet he never went near you again.  
  
Jessy: He was in hospital at least 5 months.  
  
Nash: How big is your stepfather?  
  
Jessy: Over 6 foot.  
  
Nash: If a guy ever hit you again I`d kill him.  
  
Jessy: Thank you.  
  
[ He hadn`t planned to sound jealous.]  
  
Nash: Did that sound like jealousy?  
  
[ She shrugged.]  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
Nash: Maybe I am.  
  
[ She gave him a shocked look.]  
  
Jessy: What?  
  
[ They stopped walking and looked at each other.]  
  
Jessy: Jealous?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: Why?  
  
Nash: The thought of a man hurting you makes me mad.  
  
Jessy: The guy wont ever come near me again.  
  
Nash: I hope not.  
  
Jessy: You have feelings don`t you?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: I do like you a lot.  
  
Nash: You do?  
  
Jessy: Yes I do.  
  
Nash: I`m going to enjoy this date.  
  
Jessy: Me too.  
  
[ They went to see a movie and went to have something to eat.]  
  
Jessy: I need to know something.  
  
Nash: What?  
  
Jessy: Is it true Scott once faked his own death to escape jury duty?  
  
[ Nash tried not to laugh.]  
  
Nash: A failed attempt.  
  
Jessy: What was Hall thinking?  
  
Nash: He wanted to escape jury duty.  
  
Jessy: Didn`t he think people would notice Scott Hall was dead?  
  
Nash: He hates jury duty, he thinks it`s stupid.  
  
Jessy: He does?  
  
Nash: I remember the day he got the letter saying he had to do jury duty.  
  
Jessy: What happened?  
  
Nash: He was mad.  
  
Jessy: I can imagine that.  
  
Nash: I said he should just say he hates all races but he insisted on the faking death plot.  
  
[ She tried to think what the plan involved.]  
  
Jessy: How did he fake his death?  
  
Nash: Pretended to get run down by a car.  
  
Jessy: He`s very weird.  
  
Nash: Trying being his friend over 10 years.  
  
Jessy: If I`m his friend for that long I`ll let you know.  
  
Nash: You have a very pretty smile.  
  
Jessy: I do?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Jessy: Thank you.  
  
Nash: You have pretty hair too.  
  
Jessy: Thanks.  
  
[ He ran his fingers through her hair.]  
  
Nash: Very nice.  
  
Jessy: Strange first date.  
  
Nash: I`m enjoying myself.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
[ He kept staring at her.]  
  
Jessy: Your making me nervous Kevin.  
  
Nash: Sorry.  
  
Jessy: Would you like to come back to my place?  
  
[ It had been a while since he had gone on a date.]  
  
Nash: Sure.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
Nash: Did you enjoy the movie?  
  
Jessy: It had it`s moments.  
  
Nash: It`s a shame Scott isn`t here.  
  
Jessy: It`s nice having him around.  
  
Nash: He might have all those problems but he`s a great friend.  
  
Jessy: I wonder if we`ll be close like you and him.  
  
Nash: You saved his life, he owes you everything.  
  
Jessy: I was just saving his life because he needed help not because he`s Scott Hall.  
  
Nash: He knows that.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
Nash: It`s late I should take you home.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ They left.]  
  
[ They arrived back at her house.]  
  
Jessy: Would you like to come in?  
  
Nash: Sure.  
  
[ She let him in.]  
  
Jessy: Make yourself at home.  
  
[ He went in and sat on the couch.]  
  
Nash: Join me.  
  
[ She sat next to him.]  
  
Nash: Did you invite me in for another reason?  
  
[ She looked at him.]  
  
Jessy: Maybe.  
  
Nash: Girls usually invite men in for a reason.  
  
[ She knew what he was trying to say.]  
  
Jessy: Maybe I did.  
  
Nash: I`ve been staring at you all night.  
  
Jessy: Really?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
[ He moved a little closer.]  
  
Nash: That talk earlier got me all horny.  
  
Jessy: I guessed it did.  
  
[ he started to sniff her hair.]  
  
Nash: You smell nice.  
  
Jessy: I do?  
  
[ He kissed her.]  
  
Nash: Very nice.  
  
[ He went back to kissing her.]  
  
Nash: Damn you're hot.  
  
Jessy: I`m so glad you think so.  
  
[ She returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.]  
  
Jessy: You're hot too.  
  
[ She started to kiss his neck.]  
  
Nash: Maybe we should go upstairs.  
  
[ She pulled away and stared at him.]  
  
Jessy: You want to?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
[ She stood up.]  
  
Jessy: Let`s go.  
  
[ She led him upstairs.]  
  
[ They entered her room kissing.]  
  
Nash: So you want sex?  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
Nash: I thought so.  
  
[ She pulled his shirt off.]  
  
Jessy: You are one very sexy guy.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
[ She kissed his chest.]  
  
Nash: Very eager.  
  
Jessy: Shut up and get naked.  
  
[ She pulled him over to the bed and kissed him.]  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
[ She got on the bed and laid on it.]  
  
Jessy: I want some of Big Sexy.  
  
[ He moved closer to the bed.]  
  
Nash: I wouldn`t want to disappoint you.  
  
[ She watched him strip off and smiled.]  
  
Jessy: So that`s why your called Big Sexy.  
  
[ He got on the bed and moved closer.]  
  
Nash: You're sexy too.  
  
[ She pulled him on top of her.]  
  
[ The next morning they were awake in her bed.]  
  
Nash: Isn`t this nice?  
  
Jessy: You tired me out last night.  
  
Nash: You got me all horny.  
  
[ He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.]  
  
Jessy: Are you staying?  
  
Nash: If you want me to.  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
[ She liked him holding her.]  
  
Jessy: It`s so comfortable being here.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: Your lucky my mother and stepfather wont be back for days.  
  
Nash: I doubt they`d enjoy coming back and finding Kevin Nash in bed with their daughter.  
  
[ She started to play with his hair.]  
  
Jessy: You have nice hair.  
  
Nash: Thanks.  
  
Jessy: You should have stayed with the brown.  
  
Nash: Yeah but the grey would have started to take over soon.  
  
Jessy: I think it`s okay on a man.  
  
Nash: Really?  
  
[ She nodded and slowly kissed his neck.]  
  
Nash: You know that feels good.  
  
[ He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings.]  
  
Nash: Don`tstop.  
  
Jessy: I wont.  
  
[ The phone by her bed started to ring.]  
  
Jessy: I should get that.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
[ She rolled over and picked up the phone.]  
  
Jessy: Hello?  
  
[ It was Scott Hall.]  
  
Hall: It`s me, Scott Hall.  
  
[ She looked at Nash.]  
  
Jessy: Scott, it`s great to hear from you.  
  
Hall: I thought I should call.  
  
Jessy: How is the bad guy?  
  
Hall: Not feeling so good.  
  
Jessy: Let me guess, a certain ex wife wont leave you alone.  
  
Hall: That`s about it.  
  
Jessy: Why can`t that damn woman just leave you alone?  
  
Hall: I don`t know.  
  
Jessy: I could kick her ass.  
  
Hall: How?  
  
Jessy: I know Brazillian ju jitsu  
  
[ Hall is a little surprised to learn this.]  
  
Hall: You do?  
  
Jessy: Yeah I could kick her ass for you.  
  
Hall: Wow.  
  
Jessy: So why did you call?  
  
Hall: The Kliq is gathering at a cabin I have near a lake.  
  
Jessy: Who will be there?  
  
Hall: The whole Kliq, want to join us for the summer fun?  
  
Jessy: Sure.  
  
Hall: You`ll meet all my other friends.  
  
Jessy: Cool.  
  
Hall: We`ll all be driving to the cabin and we`ll pick you up.  
  
Jessy: Sure, bye.  
  
[ She put the phone down and noticed Nash looking at her.]  
  
Jessy: What?  
  
Nash: Your face brightens when you talk about him.  
  
Jessy: We`re friends.  
  
Nash: Are you sure that`s how Scott feels?  
  
Jessy: We are friends.  
  
[ She got out the bed and put a robe on.]  
  
Jessy: We are just friends don`t be jealous.  
  
[ He watched her go.]  
  
Nash: Damn I`m lucky.  
  
[ She was in the kitchen when someone called.]  
  
Jessy: Who is it this time?  
  
[ She picked up the phone.]  
  
Jessy: Yeah?  
  
Hall: It`s me again.  
  
[ She smiled.]  
  
Jessy: Why are you calling?  
  
Hall: To warn you.  
  
Jessy: About what?  
  
Hall: My friend Sean Waltman.  
  
Jessy: What about him?  
  
Hall: He can be a pest.  
  
Jessy: Did you just call to warn me?  
  
Hall: We are friends, I call Nash every day.  
  
Jessy: I like hearing your sexy voice.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Jessy: I wouldn`t say that if it wasn`t true.  
  
Hall: I`m bothering you aren`t I?  
  
[ She sat at the kitchen table.]  
  
Jessy: No of course not.  
  
Hall: What did you do last night?  
  
Jessy: Went to see a movie alone.  
  
Hall: You go out alone a lot?  
  
Jessy: No I am friends with the best team in wrestling today.  
  
Hall: Who?  
  
Jessy: The Outsiders of course.  
  
Hall: Oh.  
  
Jessy: I should get dressed.  
  
Hall: Your talking to me naked?  
  
[ He heard her laugh.]  
  
Jessy: You wish Hall.  
  
[ Kevin secretly listened to their conversation.]  
  
Hall: I`ll call you later.  
  
[ Kevin was dressed by the time she returned to her room.]  
  
Nash: I should be going.  
  
Jessy: Right.  
  
[ He moved closer to her.]  
  
Nash: I enjoyed it.  
  
Jessy: I hope so.  
  
[ He gave her a kiss.]  
  
Nash: I`ll see you again soon.  
  
[ He walked out the room.]  
  
Jessy: I hope so.  
  
[ Hall started to arrange their trip.] 


	4. The Kliq

[ The Kliq.]  
  
[ The infamous Kliq were gathered together before they left for their trip.]  
  
Hall: Are you sure we`re ready to go?  
  
[ He saw them all staring at him.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: Scott, we`re more than ready, relax.  
  
Hall: Just checking.  
  
Nash: We don`t leave for a few hours yet.  
  
Hall: Do you think Jessy will show up?  
  
Sean: You`ve got it bad.  
  
Hall: I do not.  
  
[ He tried not to look embarrassed.]  
  
HBK: He does tend to blush when her name is uttered.  
  
Hall: Shut up.  
  
Nash: Can we not fight until we actually get there?  
  
Hall: Sure.  
  
[ Nash went to call Jessy.]  
  
HBK: Where is he going?  
  
Hall: I don`t know.  
  
[ Nash called Jessy.]  
  
Nash: How are you?  
  
Jessy: I`ll see you in a few hours.  
  
Nash: I know I just wanted to hear your voice.  
  
Jessy: You're so sweet.  
  
Nash: I know I am.  
  
Jessy: Your full of charm Kevin.  
  
Nash: It cost me a lot of money.  
  
Jessy: I`m sure it did.  
  
[ Hall stood behind Nash and heard him talking to someone.]  
  
Hall: Who are you talking to?  
  
[ Nash turned around and saw him watching.]  
  
Nash: Just someone.  
  
[ He put the phone down.]  
  
Nash: Why are you sneaking up from behind? You know I hate that.  
  
Hall: Just testing your senses old guy.  
  
Nash: Your old too Hall.  
  
Hall: Only 3 months younger than you.  
  
Nash: Me and you are the two oldest members of the Kliq.  
  
Hall: Don`t remind me.  
  
Nash: It`s nice hanging around young people.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
Hall: What does that mean?  
  
[ What was he up to? ]  
  
[ They would go and pick up Jessy on the way.]  
  
Hall: Are we all ready yet?  
  
[ They put all their stuff in the truck.]  
  
Nash: No.  
  
[ Scott noticed one missing.]  
  
Hall: Okay, where is Sean?  
  
Nash: I think he`s in the bathroom.  
  
Hall: If we`re late I swear I will kick his ass.  
  
Nash: Relax you know what his bladder is like.  
  
Hall: He`s got 5 minutes then I go get him.  
  
Nash: Your mean.  
  
Hall: I`m the bad guy remember.  
  
[ Jessy started to pack some things.]  
  
Jessy: At least a week with the infamous Kliq.  
  
[ She didn`t know if she could be around Nash what with them sleeping together all the time.]  
  
Jessy: At least I`ll be close to Scott.  
  
[ She waited to be picked up.]  
  
[ Hall stood outside the bathroom and knocked on the door.]  
  
Hall: If you're not out in 5 seconds I come in there and drag you out.  
  
Sean: Can`t a guy take a shit without being harrassed by his friends?  
  
Hall: We`re supposed to be leaving.  
  
Sean: Just because you can`t wait to see your special friend Jessy.  
  
Hall: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Sean: As it sounds.  
  
Hall: We`re just friends.  
  
Sean: That might be how she feels but I know you too well Scott.  
  
[ He opened the door and came out.]  
  
Sean: I know you have that mental illness and sometimes you do behave in a strange way but I can tell you like seeing her.  
  
Hall: Whatever.  
  
[ He went downstairs.]  
  
[ The others waited outside.]  
  
Nash: Scott and Me will pick up the girl and we`ll meet the rest of you at the cabin.  
  
HBK: This will be fun.  
  
Nash: I hope so.  
  
[ Sean and Scott came out.]  
  
Nash: About time.  
  
Hall: He was trying to analyze me.  
  
Nash: We`d be here for years.  
  
Hall: Shut up and get in the truck already.  
  
Nash: Yes dad.  
  
[ He got in the truck.]  
  
Sean: This is going to be a fun filled vacation.  
  
Hall: It had better be.  
  
[ He got in the truck as well.]  
  
[ Jessy waited for them to arrive.]  
  
Hall: I don`t want you doing or saying anything that will embarrass me today.  
  
Nash: Like what?  
  
Hall: You know what.  
  
Nash: It`s a good thing I left the baby pictures at home.  
  
Hall: You better have.  
  
Nash: Trust me.  
  
Hall: Funny, I don`t.  
  
Nash: Just admit you like her.  
  
Hall: I do.  
  
Nash: You know what I mean.  
  
[ Scott glanced at him.]  
  
Hall: Do I?  
  
Nash: She`s young and pretty, she`s your type.  
  
Hall: If I didn`t like you, I`d bash you in the head with a chair.  
  
Nash: [laughs.] Whoa back up, we ain`t at work now Hall.  
  
Hall: Smartass.  
  
Nash: Dumbass.  
  
Hall: Lazy bag of crap.  
  
Nash: Asshole.  
  
Hall: Injury prone.  
  
Nash: Little slut.  
  
Hall: I am not little.  
  
Nash: Are too.  
  
Hall: I`m 6 foot 7 how am I little?  
  
Nash: Your little standing next to me.  
  
Hall: Everyone is little next to you.  
  
Nash: Good point.  
  
Hall: Blonde bimbo.  
  
Nash: Ooh good comeback.  
  
Hall: Damn right.  
  
[ They stopped outside her house.]  
  
Hall: Should I go or do you want to?  
  
[ Nash shrugged.]  
  
Nash: You can go in if you want.  
  
Hall: Fine.  
  
[ He got out the truck and shut the door.]  
  
Nash: Don`t be too long.  
  
Hall: Screw you.  
  
[ He walked up to the house.]  
  
[ Jessy opened the door and saw him.]  
  
Jessy: Wow Scott Hall is visiting.  
  
[ She hugged him.]  
  
Jessy: Can I keep him?  
  
[ He smiled at her.]  
  
Hall: I`m house trained.  
  
[ She pulled away.]  
  
Jessy: I`m ready to go.  
  
[ He saw she had one suitcase.]  
  
Jessy: I don`t really need that many clothes.  
  
Hall: Right.  
  
Jessy: Your giving me that look Hall.  
  
Hall: What look?  
  
Jessy: The look a man gives a girl when he`s drooling.  
  
Hall: We`re just friends.  
  
Jessy: Right.  
  
[ He took the suitcase.]  
  
Hall: It`s going to be fun.  
  
Jessy: I`m hoping so.  
  
[ She followed him outside.]  
  
[ Nash was waiting in the truck when they came out and approached the truck.]  
  
Nash: At last.  
  
[ She noticed Nash is going to be driving.]  
  
Jessy: Hey Kevin.  
  
[ He waved at her.]  
  
Nash: Jess.  
  
Jessy: Nash.  
  
[ Scott put the case in the back.]  
  
Hall: He`s going to be a pest the whole trip.  
  
Nash: He`s just being pissy because I wont let him play any of that dumb country music he loves.  
  
Hall: I`m ignoring you still.  
  
[ He opened the door for her.]  
  
Nash: Look at that, you brought out the human side he has.  
  
[ Scott gave him an annoyed look.]  
  
Jessy: Wow I`m lucky to be near you two.  
  
[ She got in the truck.]  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
[ She tried not to look at Nash but he kept staring at her.]  
  
Nash: You smell nice today.  
  
Jessy: Thanks.  
  
[ Scott got in and sat next to her.]  
  
Hall: Just drive.  
  
[ He shut the door.]  
  
Hall: Your going to embarrass her.  
  
Nash: She likes me.  
  
Hall: We`ll see.  
  
[ They drove to the cabin.]  
  
[ Halfway there they had to stop so Scott could use the bathroom.]  
  
Nash: Alone at last.  
  
[ He went to kiss her but she pulled away.]  
  
Jessy: What if Scott gets back?  
  
Nash: His bladder is so weak he`ll be gone ages.  
  
Jessy: Well, okay.  
  
[ She moved closer and they kissed.]  
  
Nash: Your wearing those cute shorts.  
  
Jessy: Just for you.  
  
[ She started to run her fingers through his hair as she kissed him.]  
  
Nash: Your very sexy.  
  
Jessy: I can see the way you look at me.  
  
[ He slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer as they deeply kissed.]  
  
Nash: You get me all horny baby.  
  
Jessy: Your still as charming as ever.  
  
Nash: I can`t help it.  
  
[ He slipped a hand up her shirt.]  
  
Jessy: Down boy.  
  
Nash: A whole week alone with you.  
  
Jessy: We won't be alone.  
  
Nash: I can find time to get you alone.  
  
[ He went to kiss her but Scott returned.]  
  
Nash: You took your time.  
  
Hall: Sorry, I didn`t know the piss police were out in force today.  
  
[ The girl started to laugh.]  
  
Jessy: You 2 are so funny.  
  
Nash: Yeah we are aren`t we Scott.  
  
Hall: I`m funnier.  
  
Nash: Like hell you are.  
  
Hall: I am funnier.  
  
Nash: Prove it.  
  
Hall: The fans love my sense of humour.  
  
Nash: Sure.  
  
[ They carried on driving.]  
  
Hall: The fans love my surveys.  
  
Nash: When was the last time you took a survey?  
  
Hall: A long time ago.  
  
Nash: See?  
  
[ Scott gave him an annoyed stare.]  
  
Jessy: Are we there yet?  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Jessy: I had to ask.  
  
Hall: My kids do that a lot.  
  
Nash: Kids do.  
  
Jessy: Maybe I`ll have children one day.  
  
[ They both stared at her.]  
  
Hall: With who?  
  
Jessy: The guy I marry of course.  
  
Nash: Being a single parent sucks.  
  
Hall: Tell me about it.  
  
Jessy: Maybe I`ll meet them one day.  
  
Hall: I`d like that.  
  
[ It`s dusk by the time they arrived at the cabin.]  
  
Jessy: It`s very big and nice.  
  
[ She got out the truck and stared at the cabin.]  
  
Hall: I picked it.  
  
[ Hall and Nash stood near her.]  
  
Hall: It cost a lot of money.  
  
Jessy: Tell me the story if you want.  
  
Hall: Do I have to?  
  
Nash: Go ahead.  
  
Hall: Dana and me bought it around the time we married but we hardly ever came here then we got divorced.  
  
Jessy: Then what happened?  
  
[ Hall smiled.]  
  
Hall: I got custody..yet again.  
  
Nash: She was pretty pissed off.  
  
Jessy: Being married to Scott I am not surprised.  
  
[ They watched as she walked up to the cabin.]  
  
Nash: She`s real cute when she`s being sarcastic.  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Nash: You`re going to drown in you`re drool Scott.  
  
[ Hall was busy staring at her.]  
  
Nash: Oh boy.  
  
[ The other car arrived and they got out.]  
  
Nash: Finally.  
  
[ The group hugged.]  
  
Hall: It`s good to be together again.  
  
HBK: It sure is.  
  
[ They headed into the cabin.]  
  
[ Jessy was in the room she`d use when Nash walked in.]  
  
Nash: It`s real nice.  
  
Jessy: Me or the cabin?  
  
[ He smiled at her and moved closer.]  
  
Nash: If I said the cabin you`d kick my ass.  
  
Jessy: You're a wrestler and your bigger than me.  
  
Nash: I`ve had people smaller than me kick my ass.  
  
Jessy: Who would want to pick a fight with you? Big Sexy.  
  
Nash: You`d be surprised.  
  
[ He went to kiss her but someone knocked on the door.]  
  
Nash: I wonder who that is.  
  
[ She walked up to the door and opened it.]  
  
Jessy: Scott.  
  
Hall: Have you seen Nash?  
  
Jessy: He stopped by too.  
  
[ Nash walked up to the door.]  
  
Nash: What`s wrong?  
  
Hall: They all want to meet Jessy.  
  
Jessy: I am popular.  
  
[ She left the room and followed Scott downstairs.]  
  
[ They were gathered in the living room.]  
  
Hall: I bet they all want to start asking questions.  
  
Nash: Maybe.  
  
Hall: Should I start?  
  
[ They all nodded.]  
  
Hall: Wimps.  
  
HBK: Maybe the oldest should start.  
  
[ He tried not to smile as they all stared at Nash.]  
  
Nash: What?  
  
Sean: You're the oldest Kev.  
  
[ Kevin looked annoyed but stared at Jessy.]  
  
Nash: What colour panties are you wearing?  
  
[ She looked shocked and the rest suddenly started laughing.]  
  
Sean: Not that kind of question.  
  
Nash: It`s a question, deal with it.  
  
Jessy: What makes you think I`m wearing any?  
  
[ The men kept staring at her.]  
  
Sean: She`s kidding right?  
  
[ Hall and Nash shook their heads.]  
  
Hall: I`ve learnt that.  
  
Nash: Me too.  
  
Hall: Guess it`s my turn now.  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Who is your favourite wrestler?  
  
Jessy: Scott Hall of course.  
  
[ Paul smirked.]  
  
Paul: It figures.  
  
Jessy: I like the bad guy.  
  
Nash: What about Big Sexy?  
  
Jessy: No comment.  
  
[ They all laughed again.]  
  
Sean: She shot you down Kev.  
  
Nash: Shut up.  
  
HBK: If you could sleep with Hall or Nash, who`d you pick?  
  
[ She didn`t look at Kevin.]  
  
Jessy: Hall.  
  
[ Nash tried not to look annoyed.]  
  
Hall: She likes me more.  
  
Nash: Yeah yeah, I heard her answer smartass.  
  
Hall: Ooh touchy aren`t we?  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Paul: Do you actually like the Kliq?  
  
Jessy: You have your moments.  
  
Hall: We`re not as bad as some claim.  
  
Nash: Some more bad than others.  
  
Hall: I heard that.  
  
Nash: How do you know I`m talking about you?  
  
Hall: I just know.  
  
Sean: Which of the Kliq do you like?  
  
[ She didn`t want to piss off Nash anymore than she already had.]  
  
Jessy: Nash.  
  
Nash: At last.  
  
Jessy: Don`t make me come over there and beat your ass Kevin.  
  
Hall: I`d be careful Kevin, she knows how to hurt someone.  
  
Nash: Really?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Jessy: This week is fun already.  
  
[ Later on: Most the Kliq were in bed but Hall and Jessy were still talking as Sean and Nash were in the kitchen.]  
  
Sean: What is it with you today?  
  
Nash: Nothing.  
  
Sean: You got jealous when she talked about Scott, are you jealous?  
  
Nash: No of course not?  
  
Sean: I know you too well.  
  
Nash: I am jealous.  
  
Sean: Why?  
  
Nash: I`ve been sleeping with her.  
  
[ Sean is stunned.]  
  
Sean: She`s 22 years old Kevin, she`s half your age.  
  
Nash: I know that and I don`t care! I want her.  
  
Sean: Hall is attached to her you know.  
  
[ Nash saw them talking still.]  
  
Nash: I`d never hurt Scott.  
  
Sean: He likes her.  
  
Nash: They`re just friends.  
  
Sean: Are they?  
  
Nash: I`m going to bed.  
  
[ He stormed out the kitchen.]  
  
[ Hall showed her his tattoo on his lower back.]  
  
Jessy: Wow I`m impressed.  
  
Hall: You are?  
  
Jessy: 2 sweet, kind of fitting.  
  
Hall: That`s what I thought.  
  
Jessy: Did it hurt?  
  
Hall: A lot but I`ve wrestled while injured now that hurts.  
  
Jessy: Your so brave.  
  
Hall: Thanks.  
  
Jessy: It`s late, I should go to bed.  
  
[ She stood up.]  
  
Jessy: See you in the morning.  
  
[ She went upstairs.]  
  
[ She entered her room and found Nash in her bed, naked.]  
  
Jessy: Isn`t this a surprise?  
  
[ She shut the door.]  
  
Nash: You`ve been a naughty girl this evening.  
  
Jessy: You noticed.  
  
[ She walked over to the bed.]  
  
Nash: You need to be punished you naughty girl.  
  
Jessy: Yes dad.  
  
[ She climbed on the bed and crawled closer to him.]  
  
Jessy: I`ll let you spank me.  
  
Nash: Even better.  
  
[ They started to kiss.]  
  
[ Later that night she stood outside Scott`s room.]  
  
Jessy: He might not even be up.  
  
[ She knocked on the door and he soon opened it.]  
  
Jessy; I woke you up.  
  
[ She noticed he`s just wearing boxer shorts.]  
  
Hall: No I was awake anyway.  
  
Jessy: Can we talk?  
  
Hall: Sure.  
  
[ He let her in and closed the door.]  
  
Hall: What is it?  
  
Jessy: I need to know something.  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Jessy: That day I found you about to kill yourself.  
  
Hall: I remember.  
  
Jessy: You would have jumped, wouldn`t you?  
  
[ He nodded.]  
  
Jessy: Oh.  
  
[ She sat on the bed.]  
  
Hall: Did I upset you?  
  
Jessy: Yeah a little.  
  
Hall: Sorry.  
  
Jessy: It`s not your fault.  
  
Hall: I am grateful you saved my life.  
  
Jessy: I had to.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Jessy: You're a fellow human being.  
  
Hall: I have bipolar and I do dumb things sometimes.  
  
Jessy: Everyone does.  
  
Hall: Ever keyed a limo?  
  
[ She shook her head.]  
  
Hall: I have.  
  
[ She tried not to laugh.]  
  
Jessy: You are a rebel.  
  
Hall: I do my best.  
  
Jessy: Scott Hall, never change.  
  
Hall: Why not?  
  
Jessy: Your fine as you are.  
  
Hall: Your too nice.  
  
Jessy: Am I?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
[ He suddenly kissed her.]  
  
Jessy: I should go.  
  
Hall: You don`t have to.  
  
Jessy: I should.  
  
Hall: It`s me isn`t it?  
  
Jessy: I like us being friends.  
  
Hall: So do i.  
  
[ She got up and tried to avoid his look.]  
  
Jessy: Kissing makes it complicated.  
  
Hall: I don`t want to lose you as a friend.  
  
Jessy: You wont, I promise.  
  
[ She went to go but kissed him 1 more time before leaving the room.]  
  
[ The next day: The other members of the Kliq went out to the lake for a few hours and Jessy, Scott and Kevin were left in the cabin alone.]  
  
Jessy: You shouldn`t be in my room Kevin.  
  
[ He went back to kissing her.]  
  
Nash: Scott is in the kitchen.  
  
Jessy: I think you`ve had enough.  
  
[ She gently pushed him away.]  
  
Nash: I can`t resist you, you know that.  
  
Jessy: Try.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
[ Hall is in the kitchen standing by the sink, holding a razor blade.]  
  
Hall: I can`t believe I made a fool of myself in front of her.  
  
[ He started to cry.]  
  
Hall: I`m such a loser no girl will ever want me.  
  
[ He used the razor blade to cut his arm.]  
  
Hall: Ow.  
  
[ He watched the blood drip over the sink, he turned and saw Nash watching.]  
  
Nash: What the fuck are you doing to yourself?  
  
Hall: Nothing.  
  
[ He tried to wipe the blood away.]  
  
Nash: Nothing? Your cutting yourself with fucking razor blades I hardly call that nothing!  
  
Hall: It`s none of your buisness.  
  
[ He went to walk away but Nash pulled him back.]  
  
Nash: You worry all your friends when you slip into the cycles of depression because we know you try and hurt yourself.  
  
Hall: I know you all would be better off if I was dead!  
  
[ Nash got mad and slapped him hard across the face.]  
  
Nash: Don`t you ever say that again you ungrateful bastard!  
  
[ Scott was shocked that he had hit him.]  
  
Nash: All your friends try and be understanding about your problem but there`s only so far you can push us!  
  
[ Jessy entered the kitchen and watched them argue without knowing she was there.]  
  
Hall: Fine! Go and abandon me just like everyone else!  
  
Nash: Don`t you dare try and use sympathy on me Hall! It`s about time someone beat some sense into you.  
  
Jessy: Stop it!  
  
[ They turned to look at her.]  
  
Jessy: Scott needs support right now and you threatening him wont help.  
  
Nash: My best friend cuts himself with razor blades, how am I meant to act?  
  
Jessy: Maybe you should go out for a few hours, your angry and it wont help.  
  
[ Nash stormed out and slammed the door.]  
  
Jessy: He knows how to make an exit.  
  
[ Scott sat at the table and started crying.]  
  
Jessy: You cut yourself with razor blades.  
  
Hall: It makes the pain go away.  
  
Jessy: I`m not going to lecture you.  
  
Hall: He actually hit me.  
  
Jessy: He`s just concerned about you.  
  
Hall: He`s never hit me like that before and sometimes I deserved it.  
  
Jessy: He was mad and couldn`t understand why you do this.  
  
Hall: They would be better off if I was dead.  
  
Jessy: Don`t ever say that.  
  
Hall: It`s true.  
  
Jessy: If you died your friends would be devastated and blame each other, you don`t want that.  
  
Hall: My bipolar has just caused problems for them all.  
  
Jessy: Would you like to go out by the lake?  
  
[ He shook his head.]  
  
Hall: I`d rather just go to bed for a few hours.  
  
Jessy: You can if you want.  
  
Hall: I`m sorry you had to see that.  
  
Jessy: I`ve seen worse.  
  
[ She watched him leave the kitchen concerned.]  
  
[ Nash joined the others outside and they saw he looked pissed off.]  
  
HBK: What`s wrong?  
  
Nash: My best friend cutting himself with razor blades.  
  
[ They were shocked.]  
  
Sean: Is Scott okay?  
  
Nash: I actually hit him.  
  
HBK: You guys always fight.  
  
Nash: Yeah but I`ve never slapped him before.  
  
HBK: Your just concerned about him.  
  
Nash: I don`t think he understands why I get mad at him.  
  
Sean: Give him space and he`ll be okay.  
  
Nash: I don`t want to lose my friend.  
  
HBK: You wont.  
  
[ It had been a while and she went into the bedroom and checked on Scott who is asleep.]  
  
Jessy: Poor Scott.  
  
[ She laid in the bed next to him.]  
  
Jessy: Your so cute too.  
  
[ After a few minutes he woke up and saw her.]  
  
Hall: How long was I asleep?  
  
Jessy: An hour.  
  
Hall: I didn`t know I`d be asleep that long.  
  
Jessy: It`s okay, you look cute asleep.  
  
Hall: I do?  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
Hall: If we were more than friends, would you ever date me?  
  
Jessy: If we were more than friends maybe.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
[ She nodded.]  
  
Jessy: I`m like 22 years old and half your age Scott.  
  
Hall: Some girls like older men.  
  
Jessy: How do you know I do?  
  
Hall: Last night you came to my room and I noticed you staring at my chest.  
  
Jessy: I was not.  
  
Hall: You were too.  
  
Jessy: Okay maybe I was.  
  
Hall: I am damn sexy I can`t expect girls not to look.  
  
Jessy: Your not that sexy.  
  
Hall: I am.  
  
Jessy: Prove it.  
  
Hall: How?  
  
Jessy: Do a striptease.  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Jessy: You heard me.  
  
[ She sat up.]  
  
Jessy: The door is locked.  
  
Hall: Do I have a choice?  
  
Jessy: We`re friends I wont tell anyone.  
  
[ He stood up.]  
  
Jessy: I promise.  
  
[ He kept staring at her.]  
  
Hall: I can`t believe I`m doing this.  
  
Jessy: Pretend I`m a guy.  
  
Hall: That isn`t helping Jess.  
  
Jessy: Sorry.  
  
Hall: I just know I`ll regret this.  
  
[ She watched as he slowly stripped off.]  
  
Hall: Shall I leave the underwear on or off?  
  
[ She just shrugged.]  
  
Jessy: Do what you want.  
  
[ He got back in the bed.]  
  
Hall: It`s cold.  
  
[ She laid down and pulled the cover over them.]  
  
Jessy: Better?  
  
Hall: Much better.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
[ They stared at each other.]  
  
Hall: I feel sleepy.  
  
Jessy: You can go to sleep if you want.  
  
[ She gently stroked his face.]  
  
Hall: I don`t want to.  
  
Jessy: You`ve had a hard life.  
  
Hall: Just a little.  
  
Jessy: You think people abandon you.  
  
Hall: They tend to do that.  
  
Jessy: I wont abandon you.  
  
[ She kissed him.]  
  
Hall: You wont?  
  
Jessy: No, never.  
  
[ They went back to kissing.]  
  
[ The others were still outside at the lake while Jessy and Scott made love.]  
  
Nash: It`s starting to get cold.  
  
HBK: I wonder what Scott is doing.  
  
Nash: Asleep as always.  
  
Paul: He sleeps more than we do.  
  
Nash: I should go back and check on him.  
  
HBK: You don`t think he`d try and hurt himself again?  
  
Nash: No of course not.  
  
[ He got out the lake.]  
  
Nash: I`ll be right back.  
  
[ He headed back to the cabin.]  
  
[ She woke up and saw it was late.]  
  
Jessy: It`s that late already?  
  
[ She didn`t want to leave because he had his arms around her.]  
  
[ Nash entered the cabin and he saw her leaving the bedroom and go into the kitchen.]  
  
Nash: Why are you leaving his room?  
  
[ He followed her into the kitchen.]  
  
Nash: You were in Scott`s room?  
  
[ She turned around to look at him.]  
  
Jessy: Yeah he was upset.  
  
Nash: Was he now?  
  
Jessy: He was upset.  
  
Nash: So you went to his room and comforted him?  
  
Jessy: Yes.  
  
Nash: Did you fuck him too?  
  
Jessy: Why are you asking me this?  
  
[ He walked up to her.]  
  
Nash: I care about you a whole lot.  
  
Jessy: You are not my boyfriend you can`t tell me what to do.  
  
Nash: Maybe not.  
  
Jessy: Why are you acting so jealous?  
  
Nash: I see the way you act around Scott.  
  
Jessy: How do I act?  
  
Nash: Like a slut.  
  
[ She felt offended.]  
  
Jessy: I do not.  
  
Nash: I hate watching you and him being so close.  
  
Jessy: Deal with it.  
  
[ She went to walk out but he grabbed her arm.]  
  
Nash: I love you and I hate watching you flirting with him!  
  
[ She pulled her arm free and glared at him.]  
  
Jessy: Grab me again and I swear, I will kill you.  
  
[ She walked out as Sean came in.]  
  
Sean: What the hell was that about?  
  
Nash: Nothing.  
  
Sean: So she always threatens to kick your ass then?  
  
Nash: It`s none of your damn business.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
  
[ Later that night everyone but Hall Nash and Jessy went out.]  
  
Hall: Why is Nash in his room sulking?  
  
Jessy: No reason.  
  
[ They were on the couch watching tv.]  
  
Hall: Did you two fight?  
  
Jessy: I don`t want to talk about it.  
  
Hall: Okay, we wont.  
  
Jessy: I think he likes me.  
  
Hall: I think so too.  
  
Jessy: He is nice but I`d never date him.  
  
Hall: Why not?  
  
Jessy: I`m not the dating type.  
  
Hall: Your not?  
  
Jessy: I`d rather wait for the right man.  
  
[ She smiled at him.]  
  
Hall: What if that right man never shows up?  
  
Jessy: Then I stay single.  
  
Hall: That`s no fun.  
  
Jessy: How long have you been single?  
  
Hall: Too long.  
  
Jessy: Poor you.  
  
Hall: I live with the pain.  
  
Jessy: I wonder what`s on tv.  
  
[ She started searching through the channels and found a music channel.]  
  
Hall: God no.  
  
Jessy: What`s wrong with music.  
  
[ They then saw Justin Timberlake.]  
  
Hall: That.  
  
Jessy: You don`t like Justin?  
  
Hall: Hell no.  
  
Jessy: Why not?  
  
Hall: He thinks he`s cool but he`s not.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
Hall: He thinks he`s cool because he got a tattoo, me and my friends have them but at least we`re cool.  
  
Jessy: But he`s so cute.  
  
Hall: I`m better looking than he is.  
  
Jessy: I can`t argue with that.  
  
Hall: I`ve had more women than he has.  
  
Jessy: Oh really?  
  
Hall: You should ignore that.  
  
Jessy: I can cope knowing you had sex with other women.  
  
Hall: I thought you`d feel weird, after me and you..  
  
Jessy: Made love?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: No.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Jessy: I know about your past and it doesn`t bother me.  
  
Hall: You're a very good friend.  
  
Jessy: Maybe I should check on Kevin.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
[ She got up and went upstairs.]  
  
[ Jessy knocked on his door.]  
  
Jessy: Kevin please open the door.  
  
[ No response.]  
  
Jessy: I`m sorry about what I said earlier.  
  
[ The door opened.]  
  
Jessy: At last.  
  
Nash: You said mean things.  
  
Jessy: I`m sorry.  
  
[ He let her in and shut the door.]  
  
Jessy: You can`t hide in here the whole week.  
  
Nash: Did you sleep with him?  
  
Jessy: Yes.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Jessy: He needed it.  
  
Nash: He did?  
  
Jessy: He was feeling sad I had to help him.  
  
Nash: Was he better than me?  
  
[ He saw her look.]  
  
Nash: I withdraw the question.  
  
Jessy: Never ask a girl about the performance of another man.  
  
Nash: Why not?  
  
Jessy: You might not like the answer.  
  
[ She pushed him on the bed.]  
  
Nash: Is that a yes?  
  
[ She moved closer.]  
  
Jessy: Maybe.  
  
[ She kissed him and pulled his shirt off.]  
  
Nash: Now you want me?  
  
Jessy: Shut up and have sex with me.  
  
[ She pushed him back on the bed and sat on him.]  
  
Nash: Your being a little forceful.  
  
Jessy: Deal with it.  
  
[ She slowly kissed him.]  
  
[ Hall stayed downstairs and didn`t know they were having sex.]  
  
[ They were lying in bed together.]  
  
Jessy: That was nice.  
  
Nash: Yeah it sure was.  
  
[ He had his arm around her.]  
  
Jessy: Is this wrong?  
  
Nash: It must be, it feels so good.  
  
[ He started to kiss her neck.]  
  
Jessy: I`m 22 and your 43.  
  
Nash: So?  
  
Jessy: I have to go.  
  
[ She got out the bed and started putting her clothes on.]  
  
Jessy: I should go.  
  
[ She left the room.]  
  
[ It`s nearly the end of their trip and they noticed the tension between Hall and Nash.]  
  
Sean: And they`re meant to be adults.  
  
HBK: Why is there tension?  
  
Sean: Some reason.  
  
[ He didn`t want the others to know.]  
  
Paul: Should we leave them outside while they`re like this?  
  
HBK: They`ll be fine.  
  
[ After a few minutes they watched them start to argue.]  
  
HBK: Here it comes.  
  
[ Jessy entered the kitchen and saw them staring out the window.]  
  
Jessy: What is it?  
  
HBK: Nothing.  
  
[ She looked out the window and watched as they started fighting.]  
  
Jessy: We should stop them.  
  
Sean: Let them fight, it will do them some good.  
  
Jessy: You hope.  
  
[ They went outside.]  
  
[ They were still on the ground when they came out.]  
  
Jessy: Stop them.  
  
[ Paul grabbed Scott and pulled him off Kevin.]  
  
HBK: What is wrong with you?  
  
Hall: He called Jessy a slut.  
  
[ They stared at Nash who stood up.]  
  
HBK: Why Kevin?  
  
Nash: I had reasons.  
  
Hall: He`s an asshole that`s why.  
  
[ He glanced at Jessy.]  
  
Hall: She isn`t a slut.  
  
Nash: I know that.  
  
HBK: We have to leave.  
  
Hall: Me and Jessy are staying for a while.  
  
HBK: Oh.  
  
Hall: I`m still suspended.  
  
Nash: Have fun.  
  
[ They all went inside.]  
  
[ Hall and Jessy watched them go.]  
  
Jessy: Time alone.  
  
Hall: I can`t wait.  
  
[ They went inside.] 


	5. The injury

[ The injury.]  
  
[ Hall and Jessy were still at the cabin.]  
  
Hall: My suspension is almost up.  
  
Jessy: You miss it?  
  
Hall: I love it.  
  
Jessy: I`ve never had a job I`ve loved that much.  
  
Hall: To think I wanted to be a doctor.  
  
[ She laughed at him.]  
  
Jessy: Scott Hall a doctor?  
  
Hall: I could have been a doctor if I didn`t start training to be a wrestler.  
  
Jessy: I`m glad you became a wrestler.  
  
Hall: So am i.  
  
Jessy: We could watch wrestling videos.  
  
Hall: You only want to watch me.  
  
Jessy: I have the real thing sitting next to me.  
  
Hall: I don`t deserve all this praise.  
  
Jessy: Scott, you do.  
  
Hall: Are you just being nice because we slept together?  
  
Jessy: Yes and no.  
  
Hall: Your too nice to me.  
  
[ She stared at him.]  
  
Jessy: We`re friends.  
  
Hall: Will it ruin our friendship?  
  
Jessy: We slept together and it was nice but it won't change our friendship.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Jessy: Want anything to eat?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
[ She went into the kitchen.]  
  
[ Scott followed her in.]  
  
Jessy: I can`t believe they tried to replace you in the New World Order with Booker T.  
  
Hall: The group needed someone.  
  
Jessy: Booker T ain`t no Scott Hall.  
  
Hall: True.  
  
Jessy: Can I ask something?  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
Jessy: If you hadn`t been suspended you wouldn`t have tried suicide would you?  
  
Hall: I don`t know.  
  
Jessy: We might not have met.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Jessy: What do you want to eat?  
  
[ He suddenly zoned out and remembered the time they had slept together.]  
  
Jessy: Scott!  
  
[ He suddenly looked at her.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Jessy: You zoned out on me.  
  
Hall: Sorry.  
  
Jessy: It`s okay.  
  
[ She went to gather some food as he kept staring at her.]  
  
Hall: I`ll eat anything.  
  
Jessy: Yeah I know.  
  
[ She made him some food.]  
  
[ They were outside on the grass.]  
  
Jessy: Why were you and Kevin fighting?  
  
Hall: He was jealous because you and me are close.  
  
Jessy: I know.  
  
Hall: He accused me of leading you on and called you a slut.  
  
Jessy: What did you do?  
  
Hall: I hit him.  
  
Jessy: Over me?  
  
Hall: I didn`t like the fact he called you a slut.  
  
Jessy: He likes me a lot more than you`ll realize.  
  
Hall: I did guess.  
  
Jessy: He thinks I`m his.  
  
Hall: Are you?  
  
Jessy: Do you think I am?  
  
Hall: I don`t know.  
  
Jessy: No I`m not.  
  
Hall: I`m not jealous.  
  
Jessy: It sounds like it.  
  
Hall: I can`t help it, you're very pretty.  
  
Jessy: I know.  
  
Hall: I should stop complimenting you.  
  
Jessy: Why?  
  
[ He didn`t look at her.]  
  
Hall: I do like you, and you're nice too.  
  
Jessy: Please look at me Scott.  
  
[ He then looked at her.]  
  
Jessy: Scott, I am attracted to you I can`t deny that.  
  
Hall: You are?  
  
[ She nodded.]  
  
Jessy: I`m not sure if I`m ready to have another relationship.  
  
Hall: What happened?  
  
Jessy: A guy I was seeing used to hit me.  
  
[ He didn`t look happy.]  
  
Hall: What happened to him?  
  
Jessy: My stepfather beat the shit out of him, he spent 5 months in hospital.  
  
[ She got upset.]  
  
Hall: What is it?  
  
Jessy: He was the first guy I ever went with.  
  
Hall: I`m sorry.  
  
[ He put his arm around her.]  
  
Hall: I see this guy, he`ll be very dead.  
  
Jessy: Thanks.  
  
Hall: Nobody hurts people I care about.  
  
Jessy: Your too nice Scott.  
  
Hall: We should go in.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ They walked back into the cabin.]  
  
[ Nash wasn`t happy that Jessy is still with Scott.]  
  
Nash: I don`t like her being near him.  
  
Sean: Stop being jealous.  
  
HBK: You are the leader now you have a big job to do.  
  
Nash: I wish Scott was here.  
  
Sean: He`s still suspended plus Vince will insist he goes to OVW.  
  
Nash: The sooner he gets back, the better.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
[ They were in the kitchen.]  
  
Hall: I don`t come to the cabin often.  
  
Jessy: If you and the bitch monster bought it together I can see why you don`t want to come here.  
  
Hall: You don`t like my ex do you?  
  
Jessy: Not much, no.  
  
Hall: Why not?  
  
Jessy: Scott, that woman is bent on destroying you.  
  
Hall: I know that.  
  
Jessy: I`d never treat a guy like that.  
  
Hall: How would you treat a guy?  
  
Jessy: With respect.  
  
Hall: If I ever dated again I`d treat the girl better.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
[ He put a bowl on the table.]  
  
Jessy: What`s that for?  
  
[ He filled it with skittles.]  
  
Hall: My favourite food.  
  
[ She just smiled at him.]  
  
Jessy: You never grew up did you?  
  
Hall: No I didn`t.  
  
Jessy: Me neither.  
  
[ She put a handful in her mouth.]  
  
Jessy: You are so cool Mr Hall.  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
Jessy: Let`s go in the lake.  
  
Hall: You just want to see me naked.  
  
Jessy: I`ve already seen you naked remember.  
  
[ She led him outside.]  
  
[ Nash tried calling them but they didn`t answer.]  
  
Nash: I just know those two are up to something.  
  
Sean: Don`t be so damn jealous.  
  
Nash: I love her.  
  
Sean: It`s just lust.  
  
Nash: You don`t know that.  
  
[ He got up and left the room.]  
  
[ They walked along the wooden jetty.]  
  
Hall: It`s very cold.  
  
Jessy: Relax Scott.  
  
[ They stood at the end of the jetty and looked at the water.]  
  
Jessy: It`s nice and peaceful out here.  
  
Hall: It is.  
  
[ She pushed him in the water.]  
  
Jessy: That was fun.  
  
Hall: I nearly drowned.  
  
Jessy: You're big enough to cope.  
  
[ She jumped in.]  
  
Jessy: Isn`t this fun?  
  
[ He swam over to her.]  
  
Hall: I don`t like being pushed in.  
  
Jessy: I thought I`d surprise you.  
  
Hall: You did.  
  
Jessy: I like surprises.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ He kissed her.]  
  
Jessy: It`s the sun and water.  
  
Hall: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Jessy: It`s nice and warm in here.  
  
Hall: God you're the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
[ She felt embarrassed.]  
  
Jessy: No I`m not.  
  
Hall: You are.  
  
Jessy: You`ve slept with girls far prettier than me.  
  
[ She started to splash the water.]  
  
Hall: You are prettier.  
  
Jessy: I am not.  
  
[ He kissed her and she backed away.]  
  
Jessy: I shouldn`t be doing this.  
  
[ She got out the lake and went inside the cabin.]  
  
[ She got dressed and sat on the bed.]  
  
Jessy: Great way to hurt his feelings.  
  
[ Someone knocked on the door and she looked up.]  
  
Jessy: What is it?  
  
Hall: I need to talk to you.  
  
Jessy: I`m busy.  
  
Hall: It`s important.  
  
Jessy: Fine, come in.  
  
[ He opened the door and walked in.]  
  
Hall: You ran away.  
  
Jessy: I had to.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Jessy: It`s a difficult situation Scott.  
  
Hall: How?  
  
Jessy: Trust me.  
  
Hall: Did I do something wrong?  
  
Jessy: No of course not.  
  
Hall: It feels like it Jessy.  
  
[ She didn`t want to hurt his feelings.]  
  
Jessy: It`s not you it`s me.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Jessy: I don`t want you thinking I`ve lead you on.  
  
Hall: You haven`t.  
  
Jessy: I have Scott.  
  
Hall: How?  
  
Jessy: We slept together.  
  
[ She got upset.]  
  
Hall: Don`t blame yourself.  
  
Jessy: I do.  
  
[ He kept watching her.]  
  
Hall: Are you seeing someone?  
  
Jessy: No.  
  
Hall: Oh.  
  
Jessy: I feel bad for leading you on.  
  
Hall: I`ll leave you alone for a while, I`ll be downstairs.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
  
Jessy: Your too good for a girl like me.  
  
[ She looked at the phone by the bed.]  
  
Jessy: Should I call him?  
  
[ Should she call Nash?]  
  
Jessy: It wouldn`t hurt I guess.  
  
[ She picked up the phone and called his number.]  
  
[ Nash got the call and answered it.]  
  
Nash: Yes?  
  
Jessy: It`s me, Jessy.  
  
Nash: It`s nice to hear your voice.  
  
Jessy: It is?  
  
Nash: Is Scott bugging you yet?  
  
Jessy: No he`s being really nice.  
  
[ He sensed she was upset.]  
  
Nash: Is something wrong?  
  
Jessy: I`ve lead Scott on.  
  
Nash: How?  
  
Jessy: We slept together.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
Jessy: I just feel bad.  
  
Nash: Don`t feel bad.  
  
Jessy: Scott is so nice I feel like I`m treating him badly.  
  
Nash: Your not.  
  
Jessy: I know he likes me.  
  
Nash: A little.  
  
Jessy: I know Scott is an adult and he can look after himself.  
  
Nash: Don`t worry about him.  
  
Jessy: I try not to.  
  
Nash: I`ve known him a while longer than you.  
  
Jessy: Will he be friends with me that long?  
  
Nash: Can you take being near him when he`s acting like a jerk?  
  
Jessy: He acts like a jerk?  
  
Nash: His moods go in cycles and he acts like an asshole sometimes.  
  
Jessy: I can cope.  
  
Nash: I hope so.  
  
Jessy: Are you wrestling yet?  
  
Nash: I don`t know the company tends to book the shows the day it airs.  
  
Jessy: Poor baby.  
  
Nash: I wish you were right here with me.  
  
Jessy: Why?  
  
Nash: You could put your hands all over my body.  
  
Jessy: Would you like me to describe what I`m doing?  
  
Nash: Please.  
  
Jessy: Are you sitting down?  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Jessy: You should.  
  
[ He sat down on the couch.]  
  
Nash: Turn me on.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ She locked the door.]  
  
Jessy: Want me to undress you?  
  
Nash: Sure.  
  
[ She sat on the bed.]  
  
Jessy: I`m slowly taking your shirt off.  
  
Nash: Go on.  
  
Jessy: I`m slowly kissing my way down your chest.  
  
[ He got turned on but HBK walked into the room.]  
  
HBK: We have to go.  
  
[ Nash looked disappointed.]  
  
Nash: But I`m having phone sex.  
  
HBK: Put it back in your pants.  
  
Nash: I have to go Jess.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ He put the phone down.]  
  
Nash: Damn you.  
  
HBK: Whatever.  
  
[ They left the room.]  
  
[ Jessy went into the kitchen and stared at Scott.]  
  
Jessy: Are you okay?  
  
[ He turned around.]  
  
Hall: Feeling stupid for upsetting you.  
  
Jessy: You didn`t upset me.  
  
Hall: I thought I did.  
  
Jessy: I was feeling guilty.  
  
Hall: Your not ready for a relationship.  
  
Jessy: If I found the right man.  
  
[ He saw the look she gave him.]  
  
Hall: Can I ask how old this ex was?  
  
Jessy: At least 10 years older.  
  
Hall: Oh I see.  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
Hall: You`ve got a thing for older men?  
  
Jessy: Yeah I do.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Jessy: Older men are so sexy.  
  
Hall: We are?  
  
Jessy: Yeah they are.  
  
[ They stood in the kitchen staring at each other.]  
  
Hall: Did you mean it when you said you were attracted to me?  
  
Jessy: I meant all of it.  
  
Hall: Wow.  
  
Jessy: Don`t tell anybody.  
  
Hall: I wouldn`t dare.  
  
Jessy: It`s not that I`m ashamed or anything.  
  
Hall: Of course not.  
  
[ They sat at the table.]  
  
Hall: I like the blue streaks.  
  
Jessy: I thought you would.  
  
Hall: I have black hair I could do that.  
  
Jessy: No don`t.  
  
Hall: Why not?  
  
Jessy: A 43-year-old guy with blue streaks? A little too much.  
  
Hall: I once had blonde hair.  
  
[ She laughed at him.]  
  
Jessy: You with blonde hair?  
  
Hall: It`s true.  
  
Jessy: I`m glad you got rid of it.  
  
Hall: I have to confess something.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
Hall: My hair isn`t as naturally black as you think.  
  
Jessy: Oh.  
  
Hall: I dye it.  
  
[ She could tell he looked embarrassed.]  
  
Jessy: Why are you embarrassed?  
  
Hall: It makes men that dye their hair look vain.  
  
Jessy: I never think like that.  
  
Hall: You don`t?  
  
Jessy: Yeah, you're a wrestler you guys have this image.  
  
Hall: You don`t want to see me with grey hair.  
  
Jessy: I don`t?  
  
Hall: It`s totally gross.  
  
Jessy: I don`t think it`s gross I think it would look cute.  
  
Hall: George Clooney can pull it off I can`t.  
  
Jessy: Aw poor baby.  
  
Hall: But I`m better looking so I`m happy.  
  
[ She started to smile.]  
  
Jessy: I agree.  
  
Hall: You really want to see my grey hair?  
  
Jessy: I`m curious.  
  
[ He got up and walked around the table.]  
  
Hall: Have a look.  
  
[ She took a look through his hair.]  
  
Jessy: I see a lot of grey hair.  
  
Hall: Told you.  
  
Jessy: I think it`s sexy.  
  
[ She pulled his hair down and stared into his eyes.]  
  
Jessy: Have your hair how you want, it`s attached to you.  
  
[ They suddenly kissed.]  
  
Hall: Maybe we shouldn`t.  
  
Jessy: I want to.  
  
[ She kissed him again.]  
  
[ Everyone had to prepare for Raw that night and Nash tried calling Hall.]  
  
Nash: He`s not answering.  
  
HBK: Maybe he`s in the toilet.  
  
Nash: Maybe.  
  
HBK: You think he`s in bed with her?  
  
Nash: I don`t know.  
  
HBK: Kevin, get over her.  
  
Nash: I can`t.  
  
HBK: Your too old for her.  
  
Nash: How do you know?  
  
HBK: Your 43 she`s 22, work it out.  
  
Nash: I don`t care.  
  
[ Why was Nash being so stubborn?]  
  
HBK: It`s your first match back tonight, don`t screw up.  
  
Nash: I wont.  
  
HBK: Good.  
  
[ He left the room and Nash tried calling him again.]  
  
[ He was lying in bed when he called.]  
  
Hall: Yes?  
  
Nash: It`s me.  
  
Hall: Nash, how nice.  
  
[ He stared at Jessy lying next to him.]  
  
Nash: I tried calling earlier but you didn`t answer.  
  
Hall: I was busy.  
  
Nash: Doing what?  
  
Hall: Taking a piss.  
  
Nash: Oh.  
  
Hall: Why did you call?  
  
Nash: My first match after 4 months.  
  
Hall: Yeah I know.  
  
Nash: What are you doing?  
  
[ Jessy moved closer to Scott.]  
  
Hall: Masturbating.  
  
[ Jessy tried not to laugh.]  
  
Nash: Okay, ew.  
  
Hall: Yep, I`m just lying here masturbating.  
  
Nash: Don`t let me stop you playing with your special friend.  
  
[ He hung up.]  
  
Hall: Did I scare him away?  
  
Jessy: You were not masturbating you liar.  
  
Hall: He didn`t know that.  
  
[ He put the phone down.]  
  
Jessy: Can I play with it?  
  
Hall: I think you`ve played with it enough.  
  
Jessy: Your mean.  
  
Hall: And your going to wear it out.  
  
Jessy: I wouldn`t dare.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
[ She ran a finger down his chest.]  
  
Jessy: Very sexy.  
  
Hall: Thanks.  
  
Jessy: Maybe I should get dressed.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
[ He watched her get out the bed.]  
  
Hall: Are we watching Raw tonight?  
  
[ She finished getting dressed and looked at him.]  
  
Jessy: Nash`s first match back? Damn right.  
  
Hall: He`ll want us to watch.  
  
Jessy: Which we will.  
  
[ She left the room.]  
  
[ That night they were on the couch.]  
  
Jessy: No touching or feeling.  
  
Hall: You are being mean.  
  
Jessy: We`re watching Nash.  
  
Hall: Indeed we are.  
  
Jessy: Want food?  
  
[ Scott showed her a bowl full of chocolate.]  
  
Jessy: My favourite.  
  
Hall: Besides me?  
  
Jessy: Your pushing it on the charm offensive Hall.  
  
Hall: Sorry.  
  
Jessy: It`s okay.  
  
Hall: I hope so.  
  
Jessy: Trust me it is.  
  
[ They watched Raw.]  
  
[ Nash and the Order had a match at the end of Raw.]  
  
Jessy: This should be interesting.  
  
Hall: I should be there.  
  
[ She held his hand.]  
  
Jessy: Don`t worry you will be soon.  
  
Hall: I hate not wrestling.  
  
Jessy: I know.  
  
Hall: Why do I have to be sent to OVW?  
  
Jessy: You haven`t wrestled for a while your going to be rusty.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Jessy: Want something to drink?  
  
Hall: Yeah I`d love some cola.  
  
[ She got up.]  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
Hall: I`d love some ice too.  
  
Jessy: Your lucky I`m in a good mood.  
  
[ She went into the kitchen.]  
  
Hall: I am lucky.  
  
[ She`s in the kitchen preparing the drinks.]  
  
Jessy: Scott.  
  
[ He didn`t answer.]  
  
Jessy: You love wrestling too much.  
  
[ She went to leave when he entered the kitchen.]  
  
Jessy: You did hear me then.  
  
[ She could tell there was a problem.]  
  
Jessy: What is it?  
  
Hall: It`s Kevin.  
  
[ She didn`t like the look on his face.]  
  
Jessy: Tell me.  
  
Hall: Kevin`s been injured.  
  
Jessy: How?  
  
Hall: He got in the ring and suddenly went down holding his knee.  
  
[ She knew knee injuries were devastating to wrestlers.]  
  
Jessy: We should call him.  
  
Hall: I`ve tried but he`s not answering.  
  
[ She left the kitchen as he watched.]  
  
Hall: Where are you going?  
  
Jessy: We`re leaving.  
  
Hall: Oh.  
  
[ He followed her.]  
  
[ They packed and left the cabin to go be with Kevin.]  
  
[ It had been a few days and he`s in hospital about to have surgery.]  
  
HBK: Scott should be here soon.  
  
[ They were gathered at the hospital outside his room.]  
  
Sean: I`ve never seen Kevin cry before.  
  
Paul: It was very disturbing.  
  
HBK: He tore his quad he`s in a lot of pain.  
  
Paul: I know what he`s going through, 8 months of pure hell.  
  
[ They knew Kevin would miss at least 6 or 8 months.]  
  
HBK: Not wrestling for 4 years is even worse at least Nash can heal and be good as new.  
  
Paul: You hope.  
  
[ Scott and Jessy arrived.]  
  
Hall: Have you seen him yet?  
  
[ They shook their heads.]  
  
Sean: They wont let us seen him yet.  
  
Hall: Why not?  
  
Paul: They wont tell us.  
  
Hall: We`re his friends.  
  
Paul: He`s going into surgery soon.  
  
Hall: What did he do?  
  
HBK: Tore his quad.  
  
[ Scott looked stunned.]  
  
Hall: That`s not good.  
  
Paul: No.  
  
Hall: He might be in surgery for a few hours.  
  
Sean: We`ll stay here.  
  
Hall: I can`t leave him here alone.  
  
Jessy: He wont be alone Scott.  
  
[ She held his hand and the others noticed but didn`t say anything.]  
  
Hall: I hope he`s okay.  
  
Jessy: He will be.  
  
[ They waited a few hours until his surgery is finished.]  
  
Hall: He should be out soon.  
  
Sean: I hope he`s okay.  
  
Paul: The first few hours are far worse.  
  
HBK: Only one of us is allowed to see him.  
  
Jessy: Could I?  
  
[ They all looked at her and nodded.]  
  
Hall: He might be asleep.  
  
Jessy: It`s okay.  
  
[ She walked into the room as they watched.]  
  
HBK: She likes him.  
  
Sean: Oh yeah.  
  
[ Hall felt a little jealous.]  
  
[ She sat next to him as he slept.]  
  
Jessy: I`m so sorry this happened.  
  
[ She held his hand.]  
  
Jessy: I`m here for you.  
  
[ He opened his eyes and looked at her.]  
  
Nash: Jessy? Is that you?  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
Nash: My leg hurts.  
  
Jessy: It would, you tore your quad.  
  
Nash: I feel tired.  
  
Jessy: You should rest.  
  
Nash: Don`t leave.  
  
Jessy: I wont.  
  
[ He kept staring at her.]  
  
Nash: I meant it.  
  
Jessy: What?  
  
Nash: When I said I loved you.  
  
Jessy: You should rest.  
  
Nash: I just needed to make sure you knew.  
  
Jessy: Why?  
  
Nash: I know a 43 year old guy like me has no business being interested in a 22 year old girl.  
  
Jessy: Your friends are here Kevin.  
  
Nash: I don`t want to see them yet.  
  
Jessy: Why not?  
  
Nash: I hardly get time alone with you.  
  
Jessy: Your very weak.  
  
Nash: I feel fine.  
  
Jessy: Are you sure?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
Jessy: I know you just had surgery but you should rest.  
  
Nash: Stay until I fall asleep.  
  
[ She nodded.]  
  
[ The others wanted to see him.]  
  
Sean: He must be in pain.  
  
HBK: We`ll see him, relax.  
  
Hall: He`s close to her.  
  
Paul: He`s Big Sexy all the girls flock to him.  
  
[ Scott felt sad.]  
  
Hall: Yeah, he is.  
  
[ Jessy left the room and approached them.]  
  
Jessy: He`s asleep.  
  
Hall: He can`t wrestle for 6 to 8 months.  
  
Sean: He`s not going to like that.  
  
Paul: No.  
  
Jessy: He`ll be asleep for a few hours.  
  
Hall: We should go.  
  
Paul: Someone should stay here with him.  
  
HBK: I will.  
  
Hall: Call us if he wakes up.  
  
HBK: Sure.  
  
[ The others left the hospital.]  
  
[ Hall and Jessy had to share a room.]  
  
Hall: We only get one room.  
  
Jessy: I`m not bothered.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
[ She stared at the bed.]  
  
Hall: I thought you liked sharing a bed with me.  
  
Jessy: I just want to sleep.  
  
[ She got into the bed and ignored the hurt look he gave her.]  
  
[ Nash was staying in Alabama while he went through rehab and Jessy went to visit.]  
  
Jessy: How are you?  
  
Nash: I`ve spent 2 weeks here and you didn`t visit me.  
  
Jessy: I was busy.  
  
Nash: Is something wrong?  
  
[ She didn`t look at him.]  
  
Jessy: It`s me and Scott.  
  
Nash: What`s wrong?  
  
Jessy: He`s not talking to me.  
  
Nash: Oh.  
  
Jessy: He thinks I`m ignoring him.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Jessy: I don`t think we should share a bed anymore.  
  
Nash: Where is he?  
  
Jessy: He got sent to OVW a week ago.  
  
Nash: If I could get out of bed I`d help.  
  
Jessy: No I don`t need your help.  
  
Nash: I hate lying here.  
  
[ She looked around the room.]  
  
Jessy: It`s a nice room.  
  
Nash: Try staying here at least a week.  
  
Jessy: How is the leg?  
  
Nash: Agony.  
  
Jessy: I was so worried when you got hurt.  
  
Nash: Just lying here is so boring.  
  
Jessy: You just have to be paitent.  
  
Nash: At least I get to see you.  
  
Jessy: I`ll try and visit often.  
  
Nash: Thanks.  
  
Jessy: I should go.  
  
Nash: Why are you rushing off?  
  
Jessy: Scott calls once a day.  
  
Nash: I see.  
  
[ She kissed him.]  
  
Jessy: I`ll call a lot.  
  
Nash: I hope so.  
  
[ He watched her leave.]  
  
[ Jessy was at home when Hall called.]  
  
Jessy: How is OVW?  
  
Hall: Hell.  
  
Jessy: Really?  
  
Hall: I hate this place.  
  
Jessy: You were sent for a reason.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Jessy: About that fight we had before.  
  
Hall: Your right.  
  
Jessy: I am?  
  
Hall: I shouldn`t keep expecting us to share a bed when we aren`t even in a relationship.  
  
Jessy: Good point.  
  
Hall: I`m supposed to wrestle a few matches soon.  
  
Jessy: That`s good.  
  
Hall: I wish you could watch.  
  
Jessy: Me too.  
  
Hall: I should go.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ It`s been 5 days.]  
  
Jessy: No I haven`t heard anything from Scott yet Kevin.  
  
[ She finished putting some clothes away in her room.]  
  
Nash: Where are you?  
  
Jessy: In my room.  
  
Nash: Really?  
  
Jessy: Change that tone of voice young man.  
  
Nash: Yes mother.  
  
Jessy: That`s better.  
  
Nash: Are you wearing clothes?  
  
Jessy: Maybe.  
  
Nash: I hate you teasing me.  
  
[ The phone beeped.]  
  
Jessy: I`ve got a call on the other line.  
  
[ She put Nash on hold and answered the other call.]  
  
Jessy: Yes?  
  
[ She heard Scott`s voice.]  
  
Hall: Jessy.  
  
[ She could tell he sounded scared.]  
  
Jessy: What is it?  
  
Hall: This is going to sound ironic.  
  
Jessy: Just tell me.  
  
Hall: I`ve injured myself.  
  
Jessy: How?  
  
Hall: I injured my knee.  
  
[ She started to worry.]  
  
Jessy: Where are you?  
  
Hall: In hospital.  
  
[ Now Hall is injured too.]  
  
Jessy: I`ll go and see you at hospital.  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
Jessy: Are you okay?  
  
Hall: Scared.  
  
Jessy: I`ll be right there.  
  
[ She hung up and took Nash off hold.]  
  
Nash: Who was it?  
  
Jessy: Scott.  
  
Nash: How is he?  
  
Jessy: He injured his knee.  
  
Nash: Smell the irony.  
  
[ She started to pack some stuff.]  
  
Nash: He`s had knee injuries before.  
  
Jessy: I know.  
  
Nash: Call me once you`ve seen him.  
  
Jessy: I will.  
  
[ She hung up.]  
  
Jessy: You and Nash are too alike.  
  
[ She took the suitcase and left.]  
  
[ Nash started worrying about his friend and called the others.]  
  
Nash: Now Scott is hurt.  
  
Paul: They say these things go in three`s.  
  
Nash: Yeah, you me now Scott.  
  
Paul: Have you heard how he is?  
  
Nash: No it`s only been a few hours since Jessy told me.  
  
Paul: What did he injure?  
  
Nash: His knee.  
  
Paul: Again?  
  
Nash: I wish I knew what was wrong.  
  
Paul: You`ll hear soon.  
  
Nash: I hope so.  
  
[ Jessy arrived at the hospital but they wouldn`t let her see him, until she told them she`s his wife and she went in to see him.]  
  
Jessy: How are you?  
  
[ She walked towards the bed and looked at him.]  
  
Hall: I tore my ACL.  
  
Jessy: That`s very bad.  
  
Hall: I wont be wrestling for 6 months either.  
  
[ She sat by his side.]  
  
Hall: At least me and Nash can both go to rehab.  
  
[ He suddenly started to cry.]  
  
Jessy: Don`t cry Scott.  
  
Hall: I know how he feels now.  
  
[ She held his hand.]  
  
Jessy: I had to lie and say I was your wife just to get in to see you.  
  
[ He wiped away the tears away.]  
  
Hall: You did?  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Jessy Hall, it sounds nice.  
  
Jessy: I guess so.  
  
Hall: I`ll be having surgery soon.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
[ She kissed his cheek.]  
  
Jessy: I`ll be waiting for you.  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
[ Jessy stayed at the hospital to be near Scott.] 


	6. Rehab

[ Rehab.]  
  
[ Jessy and Scott Hall returned to the cabin so Scott should recover the week after his surgery, and he was being a pain.]  
  
Jessy: Scott, your going to be in bed for a week and you can`t get out of bed, so stop bitching.  
  
Hall: If my knee wasn`t hurting so bad I`d be mad.  
  
[ She pulled the cover over him.]  
  
Jessy: Feel better?  
  
[ He just nodded.]  
  
Jessy: Do you want anything?  
  
Hall: Stronger painkillers.  
  
Jessy: You know why you can`t have anything stronger.  
  
Hall: Because of my past drug addiction.  
  
Jessy: Well you wanted to get addicted to cocaine now your paying the price.  
  
Hall: I hate it when you're right.  
  
Jessy: But you like it really.  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: Just lie here and call me if you need me.  
  
Hall: I will.  
  
[ She left the room.]  
  
[ Nash called to check on him.]  
  
Nash: How is he?  
  
Jessy: A big pain.  
  
Nash: I know what pain he`s going through.  
  
Jessy: It`s a shame you can`t be here.  
  
Nash: I have to stay in Alabama a while, while I go through rehab.  
  
Jessy: I wish you were here to help.  
  
Nash: I know how he feels.  
  
Jessy: He`s in so much pain I wish I could help more.  
  
Nash: You are helping.  
  
Jessy: Am I?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
[ She heard Scott calling for her.]  
  
Jessy: He needs me I have to go.  
  
[ She went upstairs to check on him.]  
  
[ He was in pain when she walked into the bedroom.]  
  
Jessy: What`s wrong?  
  
Hall: It hurts.  
  
[ She walked up to the bed and looked at him concerned.]  
  
Hall: They said the week after surgery would be hell, they weren`t kidding.  
  
[ She sat on the bed next to him.]  
  
Jessy: Can I help?  
  
[ He nodded.]  
  
Jessy: I`ll do my best.  
  
Hall: I am grateful.  
  
[ She held his hand.]  
  
Jessy: Tell me about your life.  
  
Hall: I was born, got married got divorced, I think that`s it.  
  
Jessy: The stuff in the middle is more interesting.  
  
Hall: What do you want to know?  
  
Jessy: Tell me about your family.  
  
Hall: Cuban mother German father.  
  
Jessy: That`s a very interesting mix.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Jessy: You look more Cuban than German.  
  
Hall: I do?  
  
Jessy: Yep.  
  
Hall: I never noticed.  
  
Jessy: I think the Cuban part is way sexier.  
  
Hall: Your just saying that because I`m lying here in pain.  
  
Jessy: You don`t really know me that well do you?  
  
Hall: I guess not.  
  
[ She started to stroke his hair.]  
  
Hall: I like that.  
  
Jessy: I know.  
  
[ A few minutes passed.]  
  
Jessy: Feel better?  
  
Hall: Much better.  
  
Jessy: I am here to help you.  
  
Hall: I`m so glad you're here.  
  
[ She kept stroking his hair as he fell asleep.]  
  
Jessy: You look so cute asleep.  
  
[ While he slept, she cleaned up the cabin for a few hours then finally went back to the bedroom to check on him.]  
  
Jessy: Are you okay?  
  
[ He finally woke up and looked at her.]  
  
Hall: For now.  
  
Jessy: I`ve cleaned up before the children arrive.  
  
Hall: When are they arriving?  
  
Jessy: The nanny will drop them off soon.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Jessy: Are you okay Scott?  
  
Hall: Not exactly.  
  
Jessy: Tell me.  
  
Hall: I`ve never had a normal relationship.  
  
Jessy: Why not?  
  
Hall: Because of my parents.  
  
Jessy: Oh.  
  
Hall: When I was growing up my parents were too busy being drunks to even care about me.  
  
Jessy: I`m sure they did.  
  
[ He got upset.]  
  
Hall: I did everything I could to get them to notice me.  
  
Jessy: Don`t get upset.  
  
Hall: I tried to be a doctor but that wasn`t good enough then I tried being a wrestler, and still that didn`t impress them.  
  
Jessy: I`m sorry.  
  
Hall: That`s why I started drinking at 13.  
  
Jessy: You wanted them to notice you and failed.  
  
Hall: All through my life I`ve tried to get people to love me.  
  
Jessy: Did it work?  
  
Hall: I`m divorced and single so I guess no.  
  
[ She didn`t like seeing him upset.]  
  
Jessy: You try so hard to get people to love you, you rush into relationships before your ready.  
  
Hall: If it wasn`t for my parents I would have turned out normal.  
  
[ She couldn`t stand watching him cry.]  
  
Jessy: Haven`t you tried talking to them and telling them how you feel?  
  
Hall: How can I tell them I hate them for the way they treated me?  
  
Jessy: Keeping the feelings to yourself isn`t helping Scott.  
  
Hall: I`d rather not say anything.  
  
Jessy: One day you have to tell them.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Jessy: You're the father of their two grandchildren.  
  
Hall: I embarrassed them a few years ago by my drinking.  
  
Jessy: How?  
  
Hall: They`re both drunks so I don`t know why they were so bothered.  
  
Jessy: Their 2nd born son was going out keying limos?  
  
Hall: That`s a good point.  
  
Jessy: Just rest.  
  
Hall: I need to go pee.  
  
[ She looked disgusted.]  
  
Hall: You don`t have to watch.  
  
Jessy: I better not.  
  
[ She moved over to the bed and helped him up.]  
  
Jessy: If you weren`t so big and heavy this would be easier.  
  
Hall: I can`t help being 6 foot 7 or 287 pounds.  
  
Jessy: I know, blame your parents.  
  
[ She took him to the bathroom and soon brought him back to the bed.]  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
[ She put the cover back on him.]  
  
Hall: Your too nice.  
  
Jessy: I know.  
  
[ His knee still hurt.]  
  
Hall: No position I sleep in helps.  
  
Jessy: The pain only lasts a week.  
  
Hall: I hope so.  
  
Jessy: You can always call if you need me.  
  
Hall: I will.  
  
[ She left the room.]  
  
[ Nash called her.]  
  
Nash: How is Scott?  
  
Jessy: In pain.  
  
Nash: I know how that feels.  
  
Jessy: Tell me.  
  
Nash: Like the most horrible pain you could ever experience.  
  
Jessy: I bet that hurts a lot.  
  
Nash: I haven`t seen you for a while.  
  
Jessy: You can cope without sex for a while.  
  
Nash: Can I?  
  
Jessy: God is sex all you think about?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: If I got a boyfriend I wouldn`t be able to mess around with you.  
  
Nash: You wouldn`t?  
  
Jessy: No I want to be faithful to a guy I date.  
  
Nash: Why wont you date me?  
  
Jessy: Your not dating material.  
  
Nash: I thought I was.  
  
Jessy: Your only good for sex.  
  
Nash: My feelings are hurt.  
  
Jessy: I need to be with Scott.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
[ Jessy made sure he had something to eat.]  
  
Jessy: Do you like it?  
  
Hall: I don`t have a choice.  
  
Jessy: I`m not going to feed you.  
  
Hall: Aw you're being mean.  
  
Jessy: I`m here to care for you.  
  
Hall: I`m glad you're here.  
  
Jessy: I like you of course I`m going to be here.  
  
Hall: Can I get a hug?  
  
Jessy: You Just like copping feels.  
  
Hall: I hug Nash all the time.  
  
[ She felt a little wary but have him a hug.]  
  
Jessy: You better not cop a feel.  
  
[ He secretly copped a feel.]  
  
Hall: I wouldn`t dare.  
  
[ A few days later: Hall is sitting up in bed.]  
  
Jessy: Nash will visit if he can.  
  
Hall: I miss seeing him.  
  
Jessy: I know.  
  
Hall: I`m in pain.  
  
[ She handed him a glass of water.]  
  
Jessy: Take your medication.  
  
[ She handed him the pills.]  
  
Hall: You're so kind.  
  
[ He swallowed the pills and took a sip of water.]  
  
Hall: They don`t taste nice.  
  
Jessy: It`s a shame they can`t taste like strawberry.  
  
Hall: I wish.  
  
[ She took the glass.]  
  
Jessy: Poor Scott Hall.  
  
Hall: Aren`t you going to kiss me?  
  
Jessy: No.  
  
[ She left the room.]  
  
Hall: You tease.  
  
[ She stayed in the kitchen for a few hours before going back to the bedroom.]  
  
Hall: It doesn`t hurt so much now.  
  
[ She sat on the bed next to him.]  
  
Jessy: Do you need me?  
  
Hall: Why do you act strangely around me?  
  
Jessy: I don`t.  
  
Hall: You do.  
  
Jessy: We`re just friends.  
  
Hall: Are we?  
  
[ She didn`t like giving him the cold shoulder.]  
  
Jessy: I don`t like the idea of us being friends and sleeping together.  
  
Hall: So what should we do?  
  
Jessy: I don`t know.  
  
Hall: I like being friends.  
  
Jessy: So do i.  
  
Hall: So we should stop sleeping together.  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Is that what you want?  
  
Jessy: I don`t know.  
  
Hall: You shouldn`t worry about hurting my feelings.  
  
Jessy: Am I too nice?  
  
[ He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.]  
  
Hall: I like you being nice.  
  
[ She stared at him.]  
  
Jessy: Really?  
  
Hall: I never lie.  
  
[ He went to kiss her but she pulled away.]  
  
Jessy: I thought you weren`t going to kiss me.  
  
Hall: Just once more.  
  
[ He kissed her again.]  
  
[ It had been a week and Hall`s knee felt a little better.]  
  
Jessy: I take it your knee is a little better.  
  
Hall: Not by much.  
  
Jessy: How is your rehab?  
  
Hall: Hell.  
  
Jessy: I`m going to go visit Nash.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
Jessy: Will you be okay?  
  
Hall: Sure.  
  
Jessy: You both are going through rehab and you both need me.  
  
Hall: You are too nice.  
  
Jessy: I know I am.  
  
Hall: Don`t be too long.  
  
Jessy: I won't be.  
  
[ She left.]  
  
[ She arrived to see Nash.]  
  
Nash: Don`t I get a hug.  
  
[ She saw he was up and walking around.]  
  
Jessy: Your up.  
  
Nash: So far.  
  
[ She gave him a hug and let him go.]  
  
Nash: How is Scott?  
  
[ They sat down.]  
  
Jessy: His knee doesn`t hurt that much.  
  
Nash: I don`t like seeing him in pain.  
  
Jessy: Me neither.  
  
Nash: I missed touching you.  
  
Jessy: I didn`t come here for sex.  
  
Nash: Didn`t you?  
  
Jessy: No.  
  
Nash: I can still make love.  
  
[ She could tell he wanted sex.]  
  
Jessy: Guess we`ll find out.  
  
[ She started to kiss him.]  
  
[ Later they were in bed.]  
  
Jessy: You were right.  
  
Nash: I told you.  
  
Jessy: I`m sorry I didn`t believe you.  
  
[ She went to get out the bed but he pulled her back in.]  
  
Nash: Don`t rush off.  
  
Jessy: I am busy.  
  
Nash: So am I.  
  
[ He started to kiss her.]  
  
Jessy: If you weren`t so damn sexy I`d refuse.  
  
[ She let him touch her.]  
  
[ Scott wished she was there but she called him.]  
  
Jessy: How is my favourite bad guy?  
  
Hall: Missing you.  
  
Jessy: Having you both injured is a pain.  
  
Hall: You have to look after us both.  
  
Jessy: I`m coping.  
  
Hall: My knee will take at least 6 months to heal.  
  
Jessy: I`ll be there every step of the way.  
  
Hall: Do you like me or Nash better?  
  
Jessy: You are better looking.  
  
Hall: Nash will be pissed at you.  
  
Jessy: So?  
  
Hall: You have a good point.  
  
Jessy: I`m a girl.  
  
Hall: And a very pretty one too.  
  
Jessy: Your flattering me Hall.  
  
Hall: I`m your friend.  
  
Jessy: Nash will visit you soon.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
Jessy: Have you watched Raw lately?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Jessy: Eric Bischoff is working there.  
  
Hall: Ah hell.  
  
Jessy: You don`t like him?  
  
Hall: Not much, no.  
  
Jessy: Why not?  
  
Hall: He fired me.  
  
Jessy: I remember that.  
  
Hall: He doesn`t fire you face to face, he sends you mail.  
  
Jessy: I heard about that.  
  
Hall: I guess I have to work with him once I return.  
  
Jessy: What about Goldberg?  
  
Hall: I can work with him.  
  
Jessy: Really?  
  
Hall: He doesn`t hate me he just feels I treated him badly.  
  
Jessy: He hates your friend Paul.  
  
Hall: Paul can be an ass sometimes.  
  
Jessy: In 6 months the wrestling world will change.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Jessy: What wrestler would you love to face?  
  
Hall: Kurt Angle.  
  
Jessy: Why?  
  
Hall: I think I could handle him.  
  
Jessy: I doubt it.  
  
Hall: Why do you say that?  
  
Jessy: Kurt Angle would kick your ass.  
  
Hall: I`m insulted.  
  
Jessy: He has wrestling skills you don`t have.  
  
Hall: I`m going to learn.  
  
Jessy: Good.  
  
Hall: You have a sexy voice.  
  
Jessy: Your being weird.  
  
Hall: I am weird.  
  
Jessy: Why am I friends with you Hall?  
  
Hall: Because I`m hot and sexy.  
  
Jessy: Well I can`t argue with that.  
  
Hall: I don`t know how a guy can be friends with a girl.  
  
Jessy: Why?  
  
Hall: The sex thing.  
  
Jessy: It doesn`t get in the way.  
  
Hall: It doesn`t?  
  
Jessy: No.  
  
Hall: I wish my knee wasn`t injured.  
  
Jessy: I know.  
  
Hall: 6 months is too long.  
  
Jessy: But soon you can wrestle.  
  
Hall: Nash will be out maybe 8 months.  
  
Jessy: I like talking to you.  
  
Hall: Your so nice.  
  
Jessy: I have to go.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ Jessy checked on Nash.]  
  
Jessy: Scott is okay.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
Jessy: Stop acting like you're my boyfriend.  
  
Nash: I don`t.  
  
Jessy: You got jealous when I slept with Scott.  
  
Nash: I couldn`t help it.  
  
Jessy: You make me feel uncomfortable.  
  
Nash: I`m sorry.  
  
Jessy: You make me feel like you only like me for sex.  
  
Nash: That is not true.  
  
[ She glared at him.]  
  
Jessy: It is Kevin.  
  
Nash: You like Scott more.  
  
Jessy: I`m not going to stay here while your acting jealous.  
  
[ She left the room.]  
  
[ She went back to see Scott.]  
  
Hall: Your back a few days early.  
  
[ He watched as she cleaned up the bedroom.]  
  
Jessy: I missed you.  
  
[ He kept watching her.]  
  
Hall: He upset you.  
  
[ She didn`t look at him.]  
  
Jessy: Yeah he did.  
  
Hall: What did he say?  
  
Jessy: He`s jealous because we`re friends.  
  
[ She sat on the bed and stared at him.]  
  
Jessy: I don`t know why.  
  
Hall: He doesn`t have many female friends he doesn`t sleep with.  
  
Jessy: Strange guy.  
  
Hall: He`s called Big Sexy.  
  
Jessy: He`s very annoying.  
  
Hall: Try knowing him over 10 years.  
  
Jessy: No thanks.  
  
Hall: I`m bored.  
  
Jessy: We could watch tv.  
  
Hall: Want to watch wrestling?  
  
Jessy: Maybe.  
  
Hall: Or we could just watch me.  
  
Jessy: I guessed you`d want that.  
  
Hall: Please?  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ She got off the bed.]  
  
Hall: Your so nice.  
  
Jessy: Don`t push your luck Scott.  
  
Hall: I wont.  
  
Jessy: I`ll be hoping.  
  
[ Nash tried calling but she ignored him.]  
  
Hall: What are we watching?  
  
Jessy:: Halloween Havoc 98.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Jessy: I want to see you kick Nash`s ass.  
  
Hall: Technically I won.  
  
Jessy: It was a countout how did you technically win?  
  
Hall: I just did.  
  
Jessy: At least you kicked his ass.  
  
Hall: Why all the hate towards Nash?  
  
Jessy: He bugs me.  
  
Hall: What`s he done?  
  
Jessy: Nothing.  
  
Hall: If he`s touched you the wrong way I`ll kill him.  
  
[ She didn`t want him knowing they had slept together.]  
  
Jessy: It`s between me and him.  
  
Hall: He has touched you hasn`t he?  
  
Jessy: No.  
  
Hall: Tell me.  
  
Jessy: He keeps coming on to me.  
  
Hall: He never takes no for an answer.  
  
[ He picked up the phone.]  
  
Jessy: Your calling him?  
  
[ He nodded and picked up the phone.]  
  
Jessy: You don`t have to.  
  
[ He dialled the number.]  
  
Hall: I might be injured but I can yell at him.  
  
[ He waited for him to pick up.]  
  
Jessy: Don`t be mad at him.  
  
Hall: I`ll do my best.  
  
Jessy: You`d better not.  
  
[ Nash finally picked up.]  
  
Nash: Yes?  
  
Hall: It`s me.  
  
Nash: Oh.  
  
Hall: Leave Jessy alone.  
  
Nash: Did she tell you to call?  
  
Hall: She`s not interested.  
  
Nash: Did she tell you that?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Nash: Fine, I`ll leave her alone.  
  
[ He hung up.]  
  
Hall: That was short.  
  
Jessy: A man of few words.  
  
Hall: That`s what I hate about him.  
  
Jessy: You should be resting.  
  
Hall: We`re in bed and resting.  
  
Jessy: Good point.  
  
[ She fell asleep.]  
  
[ A few hours later she woke up.]  
  
Jessy: I fell asleep again.  
  
[ She noticed Scott was asleep.]  
  
Jessy: You look so cute sleeping.  
  
[ She slowly kissed him.]  
  
Jessy: Why do I like you more?  
  
[ She watched him sleep for a few minutes.]  
  
Jessy: I should get up.  
  
[ She got out the bed and decided to go out.]  
  
[ It had been a week.]  
  
Hall: I hate doing the rehab.  
  
Jessy: Then you wont get better.  
  
[ She helped him upstairs.]  
  
Jessy: You really need to lose weight.  
  
Hall: My weight is acceptable for a man my height.  
  
Jessy: If you say so.  
  
[ She helped him into bed.]  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
[ He pulled her on top of him.]  
  
Hall: I didn`t know you were so eager.  
  
[ She stared at him.]  
  
Jessy: I`m not.  
  
[ He kissed her.]  
  
Jessy: Stop that.  
  
Hall: Make me.  
  
[ She started to tickle him.]  
  
Hall: I didn`t mean like that.  
  
Jessy: Tough.  
  
Hall: What if I beg?  
  
Jessy: Nah.  
  
[ She carried on tickling him.]  
  
Hall: You`ll make me wet myself.  
  
Jessy: Ewww that is disgusting Scott.  
  
Hall: Then stop tickling me.  
  
[ She stopped.]  
  
Hall: That`s better.  
  
Jessy: You better not wet yourself or you clean up the mess.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
[ The next day: HBK came for a visit while Jessy was out.]  
  
HBK: You look okay.  
  
Hall: My knee still hurts.  
  
HBK: Is something wrong?  
  
Hall: Yeah I guess.  
  
HBK: You can tell me.  
  
Hall: I think I`m in love with Jessy.  
  
HBK: Oh.  
  
Hall: I don`t know how it happened.  
  
HBK: You and her have spent a lot of time together recently.  
  
Hall: I don`t think she feels the same way.  
  
HBK: Then you have a problem.  
  
Hall: She looks after me and is very nice.  
  
HBK: Are you sure it`s love?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
HBK: She`s bound to notice soon.  
  
Hall: I don`t want her knowing yet.  
  
HBK: Are you afraid she wont feel the same?  
  
Hall: I`m twice her age.  
  
HBK: So?  
  
Hall: She`s young and doesn`t need an old guy with problems holding her down.  
  
HBK: Your not a burden.  
  
Hall: I am.  
  
HBK: She might feel the same way.  
  
Hall: She likes my children.  
  
HBK: That`s good.  
  
Hall: She touches me.  
  
HBK: You enjoy it I take it.  
  
Hall: It brings a smile to my face.  
  
[ He kept smiling.]  
  
HBK: You can`t keep the feelings hidden forever.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
HBK: She might have a boyfriend.  
  
Hall: She had a boyfriend but he used to hit her.  
  
HBK: Oh.  
  
Hall: I want to protect her.  
  
HBK: You care about her.  
  
Hall: If anyone tried to hurt her I`d kill them.  
  
HBK: That`s good.  
  
Hall: Could she love a guy with bipolar?  
  
HBK: You don`t know unless you try.  
  
Hall: She`ll be back soon.  
  
HBK: You keep working on the knee and you`ll be back soon.  
  
Hall: So what`s going on?  
  
HBK: Because Nash went down the Order is done with.  
  
Hall: That`s a damn shame.  
  
HBK: So now me and Triple H get the Summerslam match.  
  
Hall: I thought it was planned to be Nash versus Triple H.  
  
HBK: It was.  
  
Hall: But then Nash got injured.  
  
HBK: And now your injured.  
  
Hall: Irony sucks.  
  
HBK: It sure does Scott.  
  
Hall: Lying in bed is so boring.  
  
HBK: Your meant to be resting.  
  
Hall: I am resting.  
  
HBK: Okay.  
  
[ Jessy returned.]  
  
Hall: She`s back.  
  
[ He felt nervous.]  
  
HBK: Relax Scott.  
  
[ She walked into the room and smiled at them.]  
  
Jessy: I`m back.  
  
[ She was so nice.]  
  
HBK: I should go.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
Jessy: How is my patient?  
  
[ He looked at his knee.]  
  
Hall: It`s sore.  
  
Jessy: I got something for you.  
  
[ She handed him a bag.]  
  
Hall: Your giving me gifts?  
  
Jessy: I like you.  
  
Hall: I`m glad you do.  
  
Jessy: You are my favourite wrestler.  
  
[ He pulled out a bottle of cola.]  
  
Hall: My favourite drink.  
  
Jessy: Vanilla.  
  
Hall: Your so good to me.  
  
Jessy: You`ve been doing so well with your rehab.  
  
Hall: I can hardly bend my knee.  
  
Jessy: But you bend none the less.  
  
Hall: I guess.  
  
[ He unscrewed the top and took a huge sip.]  
  
Jessy: Don`t drink it all at once.  
  
Hall: Sorry.  
  
Jessy: At least I know you swallow.  
  
[ She started to laugh and he stared at her and frowned.]  
  
Hall: Is that meant to be funny?  
  
Jessy: Don`t you get it?  
  
Hall: Guess not.  
  
Jessy: It`s a sex thing.  
  
Hall: It is?  
  
Jessy: Yeah.  
  
[ He suddenly got it.]  
  
Hall: A reference to oral sex.  
  
Jessy: To think you were smart enough to get a degree in pre med.  
  
Hall: I was very smart, but then started killing my brain with beer.  
  
Jessy: Poor baby.  
  
[ She rubbed his head.]  
  
Hall: I really should get out of bed.  
  
Jessy: Want me to help?  
  
[ He nodded.]  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ She took him by the arm and helped him out the bed.]  
  
Jessy: If only you weren`t bigger than me.  
  
Hall: Sometimes I wish I wasn`t.  
  
Jessy: Why?  
  
[ She helped him out the room.]  
  
Hall: When I was younger I got picked on for being small.  
  
Jessy: I didn`t know.  
  
Hall: Then I turned into a teenager and suddenly grew over 6 foot and I didn`t get picked on.  
  
Jessy: The beauty of being 6 foot 7.  
  
Hall: People told me I should become a wrestler.  
  
Jessy: And you did.  
  
Hall: I wasn`t going to do anything useful with my life.  
  
Jessy: Where are you planning to go?  
  
Hall: Downstairs.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ She helped him downstairs.]  
  
Jessy: Couch?  
  
Hall: That sounds good.  
  
Jessy: Once your better you wont need me to help you around.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ She helped him on the couch.]  
  
Jessy: Need anything?  
  
Hall: Not yet.  
  
Jessy: Want company?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Jessy: Okay.  
  
[ She sat next to him on the couch.]  
  
Jessy: What are we watching?  
  
Hall: Simpsons.  
  
[ She gave him a strange look.]  
  
Jessy: Really?  
  
Hall: I like that show.  
  
Jessy: And I thought all wrestlers just watched wrestling.  
  
Hall: Not always.  
  
Jessy: There`s a lot I don`t know about you Scott.  
  
Hall: Maybe you`ll learn more.  
  
Jessy: I hope so.  
  
[ Later on she fell asleep next to him.]  
  
Hall: Your so pretty.  
  
[ He watched her sleep.]  
  
Hall: Could a girl like you ever want a guy like me?  
  
[ He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.]  
  
Hall: Maybe one day we`ll date each other.  
  
[ He liked being close to her.]  
  
Hall: Could you love a guy with bipolar?  
  
[ He let her sleep for a few hours.]  
  
[ Nash was hurt that Jessy didn`t want anything to do with him.]  
  
Nash: Why doesn`t she like me?  
  
[ Sean stared at him.]  
  
Sean: Your only using her for sex.  
  
Nash: How do you know that?  
  
Sean: You claim to love her but it`s lust.  
  
Nash: I can`t help feeling that way.  
  
Sean: Don`t keep bugging her or she`ll kick your ass.  
  
Nash: I know.  
  
[ She woke up and saw Scott with an arm around her.]  
  
Jessy: Scott.  
  
[ Scott had fallen asleep.]  
  
Jessy: You do sleep a lot.  
  
[ She liked having his arm around her..until he started to snore.]  
  
Jessy: Scott.  
  
[ He`s still asleep.]  
  
Jessy: Scott.  
  
[ She started to get annoyed.]  
  
Jessy: Hall.  
  
[ She shook him a little and got no response.]  
  
Jessy: Guess you wont wake up then.  
  
[ The phone started to ring.]  
  
Jessy: It better be important.  
  
[ She picked up the phone.]  
  
Jessy: Yes?  
  
Nash: It`s me.  
  
Jessy: Oh.  
  
Nash: I called to say sorry.  
  
Jessy: I was mean to you, I`m sorry.  
  
Nash: I do treat you badly I`m sorry.  
  
Jessy: We`re both sorry.  
  
Nash: What are you doing?  
  
Jessy: Me and Scott are just hanging out.  
  
Nash: It`s funny that us both are doing rehab.  
  
Jessy: Yeah it is funny.  
  
Nash: Are we friends?  
  
Jessy: Of course we are.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
[ Scott woke up and looked at her.]  
  
Hall: Who are you talking to?  
  
[ She glanced at him.]  
  
Jessy: Nash.  
  
Hall: Oh.  
  
Jessy: Want to talk to him?  
  
Hall: Nah your doing just fine.  
  
Jessy: How are you doing Nash?  
  
Nash: In a lot of pain.  
  
Jessy: Poor you.  
  
Nash: Me and Scott should just do rehab together.  
  
Jessy: That would help me.  
  
Nash: Could you stand us both in the same place?  
  
Jessy: I`d have to.  
  
Nash: Ask him.  
  
[ She looked at Scott.]  
  
Jessy: What would you say if Nash came here to rehab too?  
  
[ He just shrugged.]  
  
Hall: He can if he wants.  
  
Jessy: It should be fun.  
  
Hall: Yes, should be.  
  
Jessy: Come on over.  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
Jessy: I can`t wait.  
  
[ Scott had wanted the girl all to himself but now Nash would be around.] 


End file.
